One Octave
by munya munya
Summary: [Republish, Moved, edited fanfic from HIMITSU MEZU acccount] Summary: tim sharingan terjebak di petualangan bak puzzle di gurun pasir berbahaya! dan bagaimana cerita mereka saat terjebak dengan pasangannya di labirin? AU and OOC warned. dedicated for everyone who wait this. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto fanfiction,

**~ONE OCTAVE~**

** © 2015 Munya Munya**

**Disclaim****er****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T **

**Warning:**** Moved fanfic from another account! Edited!**** AU,**** OOC,****Hinata centric, ****gaje, abal,**** maybe ****typo****, etc.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Pagi yang cerah saat Konoha Kotogakko (atau sering disebut Konoha Gakuen), sebuah sekolah menengah atas terbaik di Konoha tengah ramai dengan hiruk pikuknya. Hari ini memang hari yang sangat sibuk, jauh lebih sibuk dan lebih ramai dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya karena hari ini merupakan hari pembagian kelas.

Suara langkah kaki bertuankan para siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen menggema di tiap-tiap koridor sekolah yang setiap sudutnya dipenuhi orang. Suara obrolan dan suara _microphone_ pengumuman sekolah pun tak kalah memenuhi atmosfer Konoha Gakuen.

Semua murid sibuk _mondar-mandir _di sepanjang koridor demi mengarahkan bola matanya ke selembar kertas yang ditempel petugas sekolah di kaca jendela tiap kelas. Apalagi kalau bukan daftar nama anggota kelas baru yang akan mendiami ruang kelas itu.

Ada yang sudah kelelahan mencari namanya di tiap kelas namun tak kunjung menemukannya, ada pula yang langsung menemukan namanya di ruangan kelas pertama yang didatanginya. Tapi bukan rasa lelah yang dipikirkan sekian banyak siswa, melainkan kekhawatiran. Kekhawatiran tidak satu kelas dengan teman dekat, atau satu kelas dengan orang yang tidak diharapkan atau dibenci lah yang menjadi pikiran dan bahan perbincangan ratusan siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang memiliki bola mata indah berwarna senada, siswi Konoha Gakuen yang tahun ini telah naik ke kelas sebelas dengan nilai yang membanggakan.

Ia, seperti siswa lain tentunya akan mencari di kelas manakah ia akan belajar tahun ini. Dan seperti pada umumnya pula, kekhawatirannya kian memuncak setiap detik ia melewati koridor. Ia yang telah akrab dengan teman sekelasnya di kelas sepuluh khawatir tidak dapat bersama lagi di kelas sebelas tahun ini. Ya, gadis bernama Hinata ini rasa setia kawannya memang tinggi, walaupun pendiam dan cenderung pemalu.

Hinata memulai pencarian nama dirinya dengan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke area kelas sebelas. Sambil berharap apapun yang terbaik di kelas barunya nanti, ia melangkah mantap menerobos kerumunan murid lain yang sedang berdesakkan demi melihat daftar nama kelas sebelas IPA 1. Dengan susah payah ia menyingkirkan tangan-tangan atau tubuh murid lain yang menghalangi pandangannya pada kertas yang ditempel di kaca jendela ruang kelas unggulan itu.

Matanya mengurut dari bagian bawah daftar nama sampai ke atas. Di bola matanya terlukis beberapa nama yang cukup ia kenal dan satu persatu nama teman dekatnya juga terlihat.

Hinata mulai galau saat ia telah melihat sebagian besar orang yang namanya cukup familiar baginya tertulis di daftar sementara namanya belum terlukiskan di bola mata lavendernya. Ia cemas tidak bisa satu kelas dengan teman-teman dekatnya seperti yang ia harapkan. Maklum, anak perempuan.

Sampai ia melihat deretan huruf H yang menenangkan hatinya.

_Akhirnya__,_ Hinata membatin setelah namanya terlihat.

"Hinataaa! kita sekelas lagi, kita semua! horee!" teriak seorang gadis berambut hijau toska dengan potongan poni pendek dan jepit rambut di sisi kanan pelipisnya.

"Ah, iya senang sekali ya Fuu. Pasti tahun ini akan seru sekali!" balas Hinata pelan dengan senyum riangnya.

Saat ini koridor kelas sebelas IPA 1 sudah mulai merenggang. Banyak murid yang tidak melihat namanya di daftar sebelas IPA 1 beralih menuju kelas lain untuk mencari kembali sang nama. Keadaan seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi di koridor sebelas IPA 1, tapi juga koridor kelas lain. Murid yang sudah menemukan namanya berdiam di depan koridor mencari teman atau mulai memasuki kelas bersama teman karibnya.

Seperti yang sekarang Hinata lakukan. Gadis itu mulai mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Akhirnya ia segera menempati bangku paling depan sebelah kiri. Bangku di kelas mereka di desain untuk duduk sendiri namun di kiri-kanan letaknya berdekatan. Ia belum menemukan teman di sebelahnya. Yah, karena 4 temannya dari kelas sepuluh sudah duduk bersebelahan. Sakura duduk dekat Temari, Ino di sebelah Fuu.

"Maaf ya Hinata, kami berempat sudah duduk bersebelahan. Kau belum," ujar Sakura pelan dari bangku di belakang Hinata.

"Tak apa—"

"_Summimasen_, apa aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" tiba-tiba ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh gadis bercepol dua yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Boleh saja, silakan!" kata Hinata ramah.

"Hai Tenten! Wah, kau telat ya?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mengenal gadis itu.

"Begitulah. Hm terimakasih ya! Hyuu-ga-_san_," ujar gadis bernama Tenten sembari membaca_ nametag_ di seragam Hinata. Mereka pun berkenalan ria.

Perlahan-lahan hari semakin siang. Murid-murid yang semula berkerumun mencari kelasnya di sepanjang koridor mulai menemukan kelasnya dan memasuki ruangan kelasnya masing-masing. Suasana pun meredup sepi. Para murid beradaptasi di dalam kelasnya yang baru dan wali kelas pun mulai mengisi kelasnya.

Hinata tidak kaget dengan suasana kelasnya yang baru. Karena anggota kelasnya kali ini mayoritas berasal dari kelasnya yang lama.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang saatnya pemilihan ketua kelas. Siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri?" kata Kurenai-_sensei_ dari depan kelas.

Seluruh kelas berbisik-bisik riuh tanpa ada yang mencalonkan diri. Kurenai-_sensei_ geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya wanita bermata merah itu mengambil undian. Ia merobek kertas menjadi potongan kecil lalu menggulungnya, memasukkannya ke dalam toples, lalu mengocoknya. Kemudian Kurenai-_sensei_ berjalan mengitari kelas agar para siswa bisa mengambil undian itu. Setelah semua kertas terambil, Kurenai-_sensei_ kembali ke depan kelas.

"Semuanya buka kertas kalian! Yang mendapat kertas bertuliskan 'bingo' berarti dia lah ketua kelasnya."

Serentak semua murid membuka kertasnya. Sakura mendapati kertasnya kosong. Ino, kosong. Shikamaru, kosong. Naruto, kosong. Namun tiba-tiba Tenten berteriak, "Waa Hinata, kau dapat 'bingo'!"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut biru gelap itu. Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah melihat kertas bertuliskan 'bingo' di tangannya. Ia merutuki tangan yang telah mengambil kertas itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau ketua kelasnya. Semua sepakat ya?" ujar Kurenai-_sensei_. Semua murid sepakat. Toh tidak ada yang berminat pula.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa _Sensei_. Ku-kumohon jangan aku," cicit Hinata. Ia tidak suka menjadi ketua. Lihat saja sikap malu-malu dan lemah lembutnya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak tegas nantinya. Ia pun berulang kali bersikeras mengundurkan diri, namun itu sia-sia karena semua temannya telah setuju. Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, nanti juga bisa. Anggap saja kau ini komite disiplin kelas, ya?"

Hinata hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah dan mensugestikan dirinya bahwa dia hanya bertugas layaknya komite disiplin. Tapi apakah itu lebih baik?

Beberapa saat setelah semua pengurus kelas lain terpilih, Kurenai-_sensei_ memberikan pengarahan tentang kelas pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang dan beberapa kali ia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Akhirnya hari sekolah yang melelahkan itu berakhir. Hinata mendapat banyak kenalan baru di kelas barunya. Contohnya Tenten. Mereka cepat akrab sehingga saat ini mereka pulang bersama. Baru sehari saja mereka saling kenal, sudah banyak cerita yang mereka bagi. Saat ini pun di dalam bus Tenten masih asyik bercerita.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kelas kita, Hinata? Menurutku kelas kita terasa janggal."

"Janggal? Memangnya kenapa?" Heran Hinata.

"Kau tahu kan, kelas kita sebelas IPA 1 yang menjadi unggulan turun temurun tiap tahunnya? Memang untuk masuk ke kelas kita diurutan berdasarkan nilai. Tapi hanya ada tujuh _cowok_ di kelas kita! Lelucon macam apa ini?" keluh Tenten. Wajar saja kan jika gadis SMA ingin bertemu dengan banyak _cowok_ pintar nan _kece_ di kelas barunya?

Hinata hanya terkikik pelan menanggapi cerita Tenten. "Mungkin populasi _cowok_ pintar sudah langka, Tenten."

Terbawa suasana, Tenten mulai membahas satu per satu siswa di kelas baru mereka. Mulai dari Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang tidak diragukan lagi otak encernya, sampai orang-orang seperti Kiba, Naruto, dan Lee yang sangat diragukan keberadaannya di kelas unggulan itu.

"Aku heran mengapa cowok seperti mereka bisa masuk kelas ini. Lihat saja Naruto, aku dengar _cowok_ itu kerjaannya cuma cari perhatian para murid baru. Tebar pesona sana-sini. Memang sih, dia aktif di klub basket tapi banyak yang bilang itu hanya untuk mencari popularitas saja," gadis bercepol dua itu memberi jeda sejenak lalu memelankan nada suaranya. "Aku dengar dia itu _playboy_ lho!" lanjut Tenten dengan ekspresi yang sulit didefinisikan.

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa Tenten membicarakan hal ini seolah-olah besok Hinata akan _jadian_ dengan cowok berambut pirang yang bahkan baru hari ini dikenalnya itu. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya, Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mencoba mencari topik lain yang menarik ketimbang hal barusan yang bisa jadi penting dan bisa juga tidak sama sekali.

Penting jikalau ia akan berinteraksi dan mengenal lebih jauh pemuda berambut pirang itu, dan tidak penting bila ia tidak dekat dengan si _playboy labelled_ Naruto. Tapi, di masa depan nanti, siapa yang tahu?

Hinata mengenyahkan pikirannya yang dinilai terlalu berlebihan. Ia sadar ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang bisa dekat dengan _cowok_ populer macam Naruto.

Tak terasa bus yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di halte dekat rumah Tenten. Ia pun turun dan berpisah dengan Hinata. Sementara Hinata tiba di halte dekat rumahnya beberapa menit setelahnya. 

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu dalam perjalanan sang waktu. Matahari berganti bulan, siang berganti malam, langit biru cerah berganti langit hitam bertabur bintang, dan seterusnya.

Sudah sebulan Hinata menjalani kehidupan di kelas barunya dengan semangat belajar tinggi demi meraih tangga teratas di kelas unggulan yang persaingannya sangat ketat. Ia berharap bisa membanggakan kedua orangtuanya. Ia juga menjalankan kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya dengan teratur. Tak lupa, pergaulannya pun berjalan baik, dalam artian ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dalam lingkungan kelasnya yang baru. Semua teman di kelas sudah ia kenali.

Siang itu saat jam pelajaran kosong, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, dan beberapa murid lainnya sedang main tebak-tebakan di bangku paling depan. Sesekali mereka tertawa riang. Namun tak lengkaplah arti kumpul-kumpul bagi sekelompok siswi kelas dua SMA tanpa adanya sebuah agenda paling seru, yaitu gosip.

Dalam hal ini, Sakura lah yang seakan-akan menjadi moderatornya. Maklumlah diantara teman sekelas Hinata dulu, Ino dan Sakura adalah Ratu Gosip. Tapi tunggu, mengapa ada yang bergosip ria tapi hanya Ratu Sakura yang memimpin? Di mana Ratu Ino?

Rupanya saat ini bukan waktunya bagi Ino untuk memimpin gosip seperti biasanya, karena sebaliknya justru Ino lah yang menjadi bahan perbincangan. Bukannya menghianati teman, tapi ini karena kelakuan Ino yang membuat temannya khawatir padanya. Apa lagi kalau bukan kasus_ pacaran_, yang membuat Ino jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya seperti sekarang ini dan merenggangkan tali persahabatan mereka. Hinata pun khawatir akan temannya itu. Pasalnya gaya _pacaran_ Ino sudah tidak wajar untuk remaja SMA seperti mereka.

"Eh, lihat itu! Mereka mulai lagi _tuh_! _OMG_, dekat sekali!" Sakura memulai.

"Astaga!" ungkapan refleks itu keluar dari mulut Temari.

"Ya ampun Ino, " ujar Hinata lembut.

"Dasar _pacaran_ tidak kenal tempat," Tenten pun tak mau ketinggalan.

Mereka berempat melihat Ino dan Sasuke sedang duduk di satu bangku berdua di barisan keempat paling kiri, tepatnya di tempat duduk Sasuke. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam.

Mata Sasuke tidak lepas dari Ino yang tersenyum manja pada kekasihnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang mengobrol mesra. Tapi lama-kelamaan, Ino berpindah duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Wajah mereka mendekat dan mendekat sampai hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Dan tepat saat itu, kelompok 'penggosip' spontan memekik heboh. Sontak membuat Sasuke dan Ino menjauh. Mereka terlihat kaget dan jelas sekali terganggu. Ketika Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata dan kawan-kawan, mereka buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan secara serempak. Pura-pura tidak tahu, padahal teriakan mereka terdengar jelas di dalam kelas.

Sasuke menatap mereka tak suka. Ino hanya _cemberut_ dengan tatapan _judes_nya. Setelah itu Sasuke dan Ino pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Tanpa kapok, Hinata dan kawan-kawan juga terus memperhatikan Sasuke dan Ino yang makin mesra saja. Walaupun kejadian seperti tadi berkali-kali terulang dan berbuah pelototan Sasuke.

"Iseng memang mengasyikkan! Hahaha," kata Tenten.

"Ah, kau ini," sambung Hinata sambil menahan tawa.

Sementara yang lain tertawa di atas kejengkelan hati Sasuke dan Ino yang merasa dijahili.

"Huh, padahal dulu di kelas sepuluh mereka tidak mengaku sama sekali kalau mereka itu _pacaran_! Dasar munafik!" Sakura melanjutkan bergosip.

"Hey Sakura, kau ini kelihatannya tidak suka sekali," ujar Temari datar.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Tapi aku jadi khawatir pada Ino, mereka terlihat berlebihan sampai tidak ada jarak yang normal kalau sedang berdekatan. Ini kan di sekolah. Aku takut Ino terjerumus ke hal-hal yang lebih parah." ujar Hinata lirih dengan gurat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Bagaimanapun Ino adalah temannya.

"Benar sekali, Hinata. Dasar Ino gadis _genit_." Lagi-lagi Sakura menanggapi dengan raut seriusnya yang terlihat sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke atau Ino yang—" pertanyaan Tenten terpotong Sakura cepat.

"Ino."

"Sakura~ jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan," cibir Temari sambil menutup matanya dan geleng-geleng kepala. Ia heran dengan gadis berambut merah muda ini. Memang dulu sempat terdengar kabar bahwa ia menyukai 'pangeran satu sekolahan' yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, namun di lain pihak ia juga sahabat dekat Ino. Sejauh ini, hubungan Ino dan Sasuke memang tidak merusak persahabatan mereka, namun terkadang Sakura suka mencibir Ino di belakang dengan setengah bercanda dan setengah _bawa perasaan. _Walaupun kini Sakura mengaku sudah tidak menyukai si tampan Uchiha, tetap saja teman-temannya itu dibuat bingung.

"Se-sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini saja baik-baik dengan Ino. Katakan bahwa mereka sudah berlebihan di mata umum, terutama di sekolah. Aku khawatir mereka ditegur guru kalau seperti ini terus." ujar Tenten menyarankan sekaligus meredakan suasana yang memanas oleh Temari dan Sakura.

"Iya. Lagi pula sekarang Ino jarang main dengan kita. Kemana-mana dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke terus!" sambung Sakura.

_Hah, aku jadi ragu kau itu cemburu sama Sasuke atau Ino sih?_ Batin Temari _sweatdropped._

"Sudah-sudah! Tidak baik membicarakan teman. Lebih baik kita ikuti saran Hinata," kata Tenten.

"Baiklah—" persetujuan Temari terpotong oleh ucapan Sakura.

"Eh, ada lagi lho pasangan selain mereka di kelas ini! Masa kalian tidak tahu?" sang Ratu gosip memulai topik baru.

Ya ampun gadis-gadis ini. Baru saja mau berhenti.

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Ya ampun, masa kalian tidak menyadarinya? Naruto dan Shion!" kata Sakura bangga. Membuat teman-temannya merasa paling _kudet_ dalam semenit.

"Mereka itu sudah mantan!" sambar Tenten dengan ekspresi mata segarisnya. Oh Tuhan, ia kira siapa!

"Kau ini bagaimana, Sakura.." ujar Temari sembari mengibaskan telapak tangannya. Ternyata Sakura bukanlah orang ter-_update_ satu _sekolahan._

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi aku merasa mereka masih terlihat dekat dan serasi sekali," timpal Sakura tak rela gelarnya sebagai yang ter-_update _dicopot begitu saja.

"Wah, bagaimana rasanya ya sekelas dengan mantan? Pasti canggung," kata Hinata.

"Tapi kudengar Naruto itu _playboy_ lho! Pantas saja Shion memutuskannya," ujar Tenten sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Memang. Dia juga sering _modus_ denganku tahu!" sungut Sakura disertai jeda sejenak. Kadang ia kesal dengan tingkah sahabat kecilnya itu. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Naruto mengagumi Sakura bak _fans_ dengan idolanya. Cih, memangnya Sakura itu _member idol grup_ yang membuat_ fans_ nya rela melakukan apapun itu? Tak jarang dirinya digombali pemuda maniak ramen itu di saat-saat yang tak terduga. Bahkan saat Naruto masih menjalin hubungan dengan Shion. Ia 'kan risih dan menjadi tak enak hati dengan Shion. Ingin rasanya Sakura meninju pemuda pirang itu. "Tapi kelihatannya Naruto masih giat mengejar Shion. Yah, dia memang sangat cantik dan anggun sih,"

"Dan katanya Naruto masuk klub musik itu demi mendekati Shion lagi kan?" Temari kembali buka suara.

"Yang benar?"

Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya para gadis ini semakin asyik dengan gosip mereka. Hinata yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam hanya bisa menghela napasnya pelan.

_D__asar teman-teman__. T__adi katanya mau menasehati Ino, __malah menggosip__ lagi_, batin Hinata. 

* * *

Setelah bel pertanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi, masuklah wanita muda berambut ungu tua diikat tinggi ke kelas sebelas IPA 1. Tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kurus ataupun gemuk dibalut kemeja putih dengan kerah sengaja dibiarkan terangkat keatas beserta rok hitam selutut. Dia lah Anko-_sensei_ yang mengajar Bahasa Jepang kelas sebelas. Namun bukannya langsung mengajar, ia malah memperhatikan satu demi satu murid di kelas. Ia mengelilingi kelas seraya mencari pelanggaran pada murid.

Murid-murid yang sudah tahu gelagat Anko-_sensei_ tidak berani beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat duduk mereka. Bahkan Sasuke dan Ino yang biasanya saling melirik saat jam pelajaran pun duduk tegak tanpa menoleh.

Hanya suara hak sepatu Anko-_sensei_ yang terdengar jelas dalam kelas yang sunyi. Sang guru sendiri tak bersuara. Hanya menatap tajam pada murid-muridnya seakan tatapannya bisa mengeluarkan ular yang siap menyerang mereka.

Tiba-tiba Anko-_sensei_ berhenti di meja Naruto dan menarik sejumput rambut Naruto yang ujungnya sedikit ber-cat _orange_ kemerahan.

"Apa-apaan ini, hah?" Anko-_sensei_ berkata sambil mencengkram rambut Naruto. Matanya melotot tajam kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Aduduh _S__ensei_.. sakit.. ampun _Sensei_!" seru Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Semua murid bergidik ngeri atas aura neraka tingkat tiga belas yang dipancarkan Anko-_sensei_ saat marah dan mereka tidak berani berkata sedikit pun. Seluruh kelas diam mematung. Hinata pun merinding sambil _berkomat-kamit_ jangan sampai bernasib sama dengan pemuda pirang itu.

_Akh! Dasar nenek sihir__!__ Beraninya ia menjambak rambutku yang sudah ku cat keren begini__,__ huh!_ batin Naruto mengutuk Anko-_sensei._

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Mengecat rambut dilarang di sekolah. Pokoknya besok harus sudah dipotong rapi! Kau mengerti kan, Uzumaki?" teriak Anko-_sensei_ sambil melepas jambakannya. Naruto kembali meringis

"Kalau tidak, rambutmu ini akan kupotong dengan gunting rumput!" lanjut Anko-_sensei__._

Naruto makin gemetar. Namun ia cukup lega sudah dilepaskan.

Ia pun berjalan ke tengah kelas dengan mengumbar _deathglare_-nya pada seluruh murid. Murid kelas sebelas IPA 1 dibuat merinding massal, karena takut mengalami hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Kutekankan lagi. Peraturan di sini menyebutkan, rambut tidak boleh di-cat! Dan laki-laki tidak diperkenankan memakai perhiasan! mengerti?" teriak Anko-_sensei_ ke seluruh kelas yang bahkan hampir terdengar ke seantero Konoha Gakuen. Murid-murid mengangguk patuh.

Tiba-tiba mata Anko-_sensei_ menatap tajam ke arah bangku paling belakang. Tapi mulutnya tetap diam. Lalu dengan ekspresi yang sekejap berubah datar ia mengambil kapur dari bawah papan tulis dan dengan cepat melempar ke seseorang di bangku tadi.

TAKK!

Sekejap, bulu kuduk murid-murid lain berdiri melihat Anko-_sensei_ tiba-tiba melempar kapur pada seseorang dengan _background_ lidah api yang membara dan wajah _horror_. Tak ada satu pun murid yang berani melihat ke belakang, walau mereka ingin sekali mengetahui siapa yang dilempar kapur.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya pendiam, makin menunduk tegang tanpa banyak bergerak.

"Aduh siapa sih, mengganggu saja!" kata 'seseorang' tadi dengan nada malas khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tenggelam di tengah lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya yang baru saja terbuka karena bom kapur tadi sekaligus mengelap air liurnya yang mengalir membentuk pulau kecil di meja.

Dan dia lah satu-satunya murid di kelas yang sama sekali tidak menyadari aura neraka Anko-_sensei_ yang semenjak masuk sudah membuat seluruh temannya bergidik ngeri. Pengecualian baginya karena dengan tenangnya ia... tidur.

_Ya ampun __cepatlah sadar__!__ Anko-sensei sudah seperti i__-__itu__._ Hinata lagi-lagi membatin. Karena memang mustahil Hinata berani bicara lantang dalam situasi seperti ini.

Anko-_sensei _tidak beranjak menuju bangku orang itu. Ia hanya berkacak pinggang sambil memelototi muridnya yang ia lempari kapur tadi.

"NARAAA!" Anko berteriak kencang sekali dan berhasil membuat Shikamaru sadar.

Dengan jantungnya yang hampir copot dan matanya yang masih mengantuk (dan selalu mengantuk) Shikamaru mencoba tenang dan langsung duduk tegap. Kali ini ia merasakan aura neraka_ jahannam_ di kelasnya.

"Seenaknya saja kau tidur di kelas! Tidak menghargai guru heh? Dan lihat! Masih saja kau memakai anting itu di telingamu. Cepat lepas anting itu atau aku yang akan menariknya dengan paksa!" amarah Anko-_sensei_ menggema dari tempatnya ia berdiri sampai ke tempat Shikamaru duduk. Bahkan di tempat Hinata duduk di barisan depan paling kiri pun hujan lokalnya terasa.

_A-a__pakah hari ini Anko-sensei bisa lebih buruk lagi?_ batin Hinata sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh. Percuma di kelas ini penuh dengan murid pintar tapi masih saja ada pelanggaran. Mulai sekarang, jika ada pelanggaran harus segera dilaporkan padaku. Uzumaki, Nara, kalian akan ku hukum! Tunggu saja besok!" tegas Anko-_sensei_ lagi.

"Dan.. ketua kelas?" sambung Anko-_sensei_. Matanya mencari-cari sosok ketua kelas.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari kening Hinata. Dengan sangat perlahan dan gemetar ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tenten yang di sebelahnya pun ikut tegang.

"Sa-saya _S-sen__sei_," Hinata tergagap plus gemetar. Tangannya terangkat ke atas.

"Besok pagi sebelum bel masuk, kau bawa Uzumaki dan Nara ke kantorku. Pastikan mereka sudah menghilangkan pelanggaran mereka. Kau mengerti kan?" ujar Anko-_sensei _kali ini mulai tenang walau bicaranya cepat.

"_Ha-hai_!" jawab Hinata pasti. Tangan kanannya telah kembali terlipat di atas meja. Syukurlah, ia kira akan dimarahi juga.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran. Buka buku kalian!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:**

Jangan heran dengan kemunculan munya yang tiba-tiba mem-publish ff lawas ini. Barangkali ada yang sudah pernah baca? (gr) itupun jika anda reader dari tahun 2011. Karena apa? Karena ini adalah ff munya dari akun HIMITSU MEZU. Ssst, itu akun lawas munya wkwk.

Jadi ceritanya suatu hari munya iseng search profil akun munya yang lama itu dan pas liat reviewnya... munya jadi terharu sendiri. Ga banyak sih, tapi ternyata ada review di tahun 2013, 2014 bahkan di awal bulan februari ini yang meminta lanjut. Munya cukup kaget karena ff ini sendiri publish di tahun 2011. Daan kebanyakan review juga bilang penasaran dan minta lanjut huhuu jadi munya terharu(padahal sekarang belum tentu orang-orang mau tetep baca lanjutannya)dan munya putuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini di akun munya yang sekarang ini! Yeaay!

Saya tahu rasanya baca cerita gantung itu... begitu. Maka dari itu munya bertekad memindahkan, memperbaiki, dan melanjutkan ff gaje ini!

Saat ini munya sedang proses mengetik chapter 5 nya lho hehe. So wait ya! *gaada yang nanya*

Sebelumnya munya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada reader ff ini di akun munya yang sebelumnya itu. Karena munya lupa password dan data hilang maka jadilah ff itu bertahun-tahun terlantar dan bergantung di chapter 4.

Mohon doa dan dukungannya untuk melanjutkan ff ini sampai kelar! Munya sih inginnya semua ff munya gaada yang discontinue walaupun suka mampet ide dan update kelamaan yah mohon dimaklumi. Namanya juga manusia biasa. Semoga tidak ada halangan dan rintangan berarti dalam menyelesaikan ff ini ^^

Big thanks buat reviewer one octave sebelumnya dari tahun 2011!

**Blue DaFFodil, ZephyrAmfoter, sapphirelavender's, Akahana-Chan, Dksfgxo, Nimarmine, Guest, melodyhyuuga, kunoichihyuuga, bunke99, , Hyugga, naruhina maniak sejati.**

Munya sayang kalian!

ohya, munya juga mencoba pm kalian bagi yang login. Bagi yang gak login munya sebenernya pengen sekali menginformasikan ini ke kalian tapi gimana.. semoga kalian baca ini yaa semoga kalian tau ff ini lanjut!

Yak sebelum menutup catatan kaki yang panjang ini, munya mau menjelaskan bahwa cerita ini mengalami beberapa perubahan dan pengeditan. Dikarenakan pada masa itu munya masih SMP (jiaah) masih labil dan masih sangat berantakan dalam menulis, jadi cerita ini fokusnya terlalu lebar kesana kemari. Jadi munya putuskan untuk sedikit merubah, menghilangkan atau menambah sesuatu karakter atau hal lain demi kerampingan cerita.

Tapi tenanggg, intinya tetap sama kok. Intinya ff ini menceritakan school life di Konoha gakuen dengan tokoh utama hinata. Juga tentang betapa _complicated_nya _chain of love_ di sini. Hinata centric, tapi diusahakan sih main pairing naruhina (ini spoiler loh wkwk) tapi untuk pair lain masih rahasia hoho. Jadi, ikuti saja ceritanya ya!

Untuk nilai-nilai atau budaya di ff ini, anggaplah setting ff ini di konoha yang modern, bukan 'tokyo' masa kini yang pergaulannya mungkin sudah sangat bebas atau semacamnya. Jadi bila menemukan kejanggalan dengan fakta yang ada di dunia saat ini, anggaplah ff ini berlatar di _alternate universe_ yang _sedikit berbeda dengen dunia nyata ini_.

Sebenarnya pengen bikin keadaannya sama kayak OVA naruto yang Konoha Gakuen Den itu. Tapi sayangnya untuk keperluan cerita jadi berbeda. Contohnya Temari yang setingkat dengan Naruto dkk dan berada di Konoha. Dll.

Untuk diksi/penulisan, di ff ini sengaja munya buat lebih santai dari biasanya. Gak baku-baku amat gapapa ya? Biar kerasa SMA nya. Hahaha. Toh munya usahakan masih menganut EYD.

Akhir kata, kalau ada yang tidak berkenan, munya mengharapkan kritik dan saran, koreksi atau masukan. So, review ya! Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan. Munya berusaha se-objektif mungkin. Jadi jangan flame ya ^^

Salam,

Munya


	2. Chapter 2

A Naruto fanfiction

**~ONE OCTAVE~**

**2015 © Munya Munya**

**Disclaim****er****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T **

**Warning:**** Moved fanfic from another account! Edited!**** AU,**** OOC,****Hinata centric, ****gaje, abal,**** maybe ****typo****, etc.**

**Don't like don't read!**

Hinata tengah duduk manis di bangku kelasnya pagi ini, cerahnya hawa pagi dengan kesegaran khas Konoha serta kicauan burung-burung yang merdu seakan telah mengantarkan Hinata ke sekolahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tenten datang dan mengambil posisi duduk lalu mereka berdua pun saling menyapa.

"Hinata, bukannya pagi ini sebelum masuk kamu harus.."

"Ah iya! Untung saja kamu mengingatkanku." Hinata memotong kalimat Tenten yang ia sudah ketahui maksudnya.

Hinata bangkit berdiri. Tenten tersenyum pasti. Mata lavender Hinata mulai mencari dua sosok anak berpelanggaran yang kemarin diperintahkan Anko-_sensei_ untuk menemuinya.

Setelah menemukan salah satunya, Hinata pun menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk di depan koridor kelasnya.

Dan mata mereka bertemu. Sesosok remaja lelaki berambut kuning keemasan dengan mata biru lautnya yang menatap ke bola mata lavender sang gadis. Segaris merah mulai timbul di wajah Hinata.

"Eng.. Uzumaki-_san_, aku ke sini.. Itu.. perintah Anko-_sensei_ kemarin. Kau harus ke sana sekarang. Kurasa pelanggaran mu sudah kau hilangkan, ja-jadi.." ujar Hinata yang memang jadi terbata-bata bila bicara dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi Naruto adalah _cowok _yang cukup populer di sekolahnya.

"Haah baiklaah. Tunggu, di mana Shikamaru?" Kata Naruto malas.

"Hinata, ini surat izinnya Shikamaru. Dia ada urusan keluarga." Tiba-tiba Ino datang sambil menyerahkan surat itu ke tangan Hinata. Hinata masih terdiam, cukup terkejut melihat Ino yang dengan cepat berlalu ke dalam kelas. Tentu saja untuk menemui Sasuke.

Hinata memasukkan surat Shikamaru ke kantong rok _sailor_-nya sambil melirik Naruto. Dalam diam, ia telah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Muka Naruto langsung tertekuk masam. Ia kesal dengan Shikamaru yang seharusnya jadi 'teman' hukumannya hari ini malah tidak datang.

Akhirnya Naruto mengikuti Hinata menuju ruang guru sambil terus menggerutu kesal.

"Huh, awas saja si rambut nanas itu! Bisa-bisanya ia melarikan diri. Bisa habis kalau aku sendirian yang dihukum! Sial sial siaal!" Naruto mengutuki Shikamaru.

_Ya__ampun Naruto, Shikamaru 'kan memang tidak masuk karena kebetulan ada urusan keluarga,_ ujar Hinata dalam hati. Nyalinya memang tidak cukup bila ia mengatakannya langsung di hadapan Naruto yang belum begitu dikenalnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata enggan berjalan berdua dengan laki-laki yang belum akrab dengannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Beberapa bulir keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Bukan berarti suka, tapi memang beginilah Hyuuga Hinata bila berhadapan dengan lawan jenisnya.

Sepanjang jalan ia berdoa supaya cepat sampai di ruang guru dan mengakhiri perjalanan tanpa kata-kata ini. Ia sangat gugup apalagi ia dan Naruto melewati koridor-koridor yang ramai. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia merasa semua orang di sepanjang koridor menatapnya seakan-akan mereka adalah pusat perhatian. Pikiran-pikiran menyebalkan terus berkecamuk dalam benak Hinata. Mengapa ruang guru terasa jauh sekali? Mengapa tidak juga sampai? Hinata merutuki suasana canggung yang begitu menyiksa di antara mereka berdua. Seseorang tolong beritahu ia cara untuk mencairkan suasana tidak menyenangkan ini!

Saat beberapa meter lagi mencapai ruang guru, Naruto yang tadinya _cemberut_ pun membuka suara.

"Hey Hinata, tadi kau memanggil nama margaku 'kan? Mulai sekarang panggil Naruto saja ya!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"I-iya baiklah, Naruto-_san_." Kata Hinata refleks menjawab cepat karena sedari tadi jantungnya berdetak cepat.

_Aneh__, __padahal sejak tadi __d__ia terus menggerutu. Mengapa tiba-tiba __d__ia bersemangat begini?_ batin Hinata heran.

Naruto pun memamerkan cengiran kudanya pada Hinata. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Lalu Hinata mengetuk dan membuka pintu ruang guru yang telah ada di depannya dan masuk diikuti Naruto.

Di dalam, Anko sudah menanti. Hinata makin tegang saja. Naruto susah payah menelan ludahnya. Siswa pembuat onar itu tetap takut pada Anko-_sensei_ walau ia telah menggunting rambut ber-cat-nya sesuai perintah sang guru _killer._

Setelah melapor pada Anko-_sensei_ mengenai kasus Naruto, ia juga menyerahkan surat izin Shikamaru seusai menjelaskan absennya Shikamaru hari ini dan langsung beranjak pergi menuju kelas.

Hinata melangkah keluar ruang guru sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Ia lega sekali susana tadi telah berakhir.

Kini Naruto sedang dihukum menggunting rumput taman oleh Anko-_sensei._ Sebelumnya, Hinata mendengar ceramah Anko-_sensei_ pada Naruto—yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja terdengar dari arah koridor ruang guru tempat Hinata berjalan. Tak heran karena suara Anko-_sensei_ yang tegas juga keras memang terdengar sampai jauh.

_Malang juga nasibmu Naruto__,_ batin Hinata bersimpati.

Dan sejak saat itulah Hinata mengenal Naruto. Terlebih lagi, mereka sering tergabung dalam kelompok belajar yang sama. Sejak itu, ada saja hal yang membuat mereka bersama. Seperti siang ini, suasana kelas sedang santai. Murid-murid duduk dan berkumpul secara acak. Naruto dan Hinata sedang mencatat pelajaran yang gurunya berhalangan hadir di meja Hinata. Mereka menulis satu meja berdua. Alasannya _sih_, Naruto ingin duduk di depan karena lebih jelas melihat tulisan di papan tulis ketimbang di tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang.

Mereka juga memutar lagu dari ponsel Naruto dan menyanyi bersama. Kebetulan selera musik mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Naruto bernyanyi dengan keras sementara Hinata hanya bersenandung pelan. Namun mereka sangat _enjoy_ dengan hari itu walaupun perkenalan mereka terhitung baru. Saking asyiknya, Hinata sampai tidak menyadari teman di sebelahnya, Tenten, sudah hilang entah ke mana. Mereka tidak menyadari teman-teman mereka menatap mereka jahil seakan-akan Hinata dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang mesra.

"Hey Hinata, Itu yang di sebelah kiri atas tulisannya apa ya? Aku tidak kelihatan,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tulisannya kurang jelas."

"Wah kok kita sama ya? Jangan-jangan kita jod—"

TEEEET

Baru saja si _playboy_ Uzumaki Naruto akan menunjukkan taringnya, _gombalan_nya harus rela menguap di udara karena terpotong oleh suara bel pulang yang berbunyi nyaring. Murid-murid bersorak gembira. Mereka berhenti mencatat dan membereskan barang-barang mereka bersiap pulang.

Saat Hinata hendak berjalan keluar melewati pintu, Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hinata!"

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu aku? Eng, hari ini kau ada kegiatan di klub musik kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Bisa kita ke klub musik bersama? Aku baru masuk klub, nih."

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah janji dengan Shion," ujar Hinata pelan.

"SHION-_CHAN_?" lepas kontrol, Naruto berteriak lumayan kencang. Refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sebelum semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Terlihat Shion sudah menunggu Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Gomen Naruto-_kun _kami _buru-buru_. Aku duluan, _sayonara_!" Hinata langsung melenggang pergi ke tempat Shion meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Haah~ padahal aku ingin pergi dengannya. 'Kan ada Shion-_chan_ juga," keluh Naruto pelan. Rupanya benar gosip yang mengatakan Naruto masih menyimpan rasa pada mantan kekasihnya, Shion.

* * *

Kini, biola cokelat mungil sudah dalam kuasa Hinata. Lantunan nada-nada merdu keluar dari biola klasik yang dimainkan Hinata. Fakta bahwa seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen yang mengenal Hinata juga pasti tahu kemahiran gadis ini dalam bermain biola memang tidak diragukan.

Shion pun menyusul. _Keyboard silver_ ditangannya menghasilkan nada merdu yang berdampingan dengan biola Hinata. Setelah itu, Suara drum Kin Tsuchi, gitar Sasame, bass Fuu dan seharusnya vokal Ino ̶̶̶ yang kali ini sedang absen, ikut mengalun dalam sebuah lagu. Band.

Lomba band putri tingkat SMA se-Konoha lah yang akan diikuti oleh band putri dari Konoha Gakuen ini. Oleh karena itu mereka rajin berlatih setiap sore sepulang sekolah seperti hari ini.

Lain dengan Sakura, ia memang tergabung dengan klub musik namun ia sedang serius mempersiapkan diri untuk lomba piano solo nya.

Mata Hinata menyusuri sekeliling klub musik yang cukup luas itu. Ia melihat Naruto, teman akrab barunya itu terlihat sedang memandangi Shion sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa stik drum yang dipegangnya untuk menabuh _single drum_ di sudut ruangan terbalik. Hinata terkikik kecil, sampai seperti itu kah Naruto mengagumi mantan pacarnya? Lalu ia melihat Sakura yang dikenal di sekolah sebagai seorang master piano, sedang berkutat dengan _grand_ piano putih. Kiba, Chouji dan teman-teman lainnya juga sedang serius dengan alat musik masing-masing.

Saat istirahat latihan, Hinata mengahampiri Sakura yang masih saja duduk di depan piano. Padahal anak lain sudah keluar ruangan klub untuk makan atau sekedar _refreshing_.

"Sakura, ini minumlah dulu. Aku tau kau sedang serius untuk lomba Chopin itu, tapi sekarang waktunya istirahat." Kata Hinata lembut seraya menyerahkan sekotak jus pada Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menerima jus itu. Benar juga apa yang Hinata katakan.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mata _a__methyst_nya memandang grand piano putih di depannya dalam-dalam. Hening sesaat.

"Sejak SMP hobi ku bermain biola dan orangtuaku pun mendukungnya sampai sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini aku sangat tertarik dengan benda ini ya?" kata gadis berambut indigo itu sambil menekan salah satu tuts piano.

TINGG.

"Memang menyenangkan." Ujar Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Dan aku bodoh sekali tidak minta diajarkan. Padahal, aku tahu sejak dulu temanku ini masternya," timpal Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"_Wakatta_," kata Sakura pelan.

Jari-jari sang master pun menari dengan lincahnya di atas piano. Hinata hanya mendengarkan nada-nada lembut itu sambil memperhatikan cara bermain Sakura.

"_Moonlight __S__onata,_" ujar Sakura.

"Selalu bagus,_ Sensei_!" puji Hinata.

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Piano ini terdiri dari beberapa oktaf, satu oktaf terdiri dari tujuh buah nada." Sakura memulai 'les privat' nya.

"Do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do," ucap Hinata riang sambil menekan tuts tiap-tiap nada.

"Dan yang terpenting, kau harus ingat. Tujuh nada ini berurutan dalam satu oktaf. Namun kita harus memainkannya dengan teratur. Bila ditekan semua nadanya secara bersamaan, pasti kacau 'kan bunyinya?" terang Sakura.

"Jadi kalau mau mengkombinasikan nada dalam sekali tekan, harus disesuaikan jumlahnya nada, bunyi, dan harmonisasinya. Iya 'kan Sakura?" Hinata yang sedari tadi memainkan piano semampunya, memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Yap. Sekarang, coba kau mainkan lagu!"

"A-aku tidak bisa Sakura.."

"Kalau kau paham yang ku katakan tadi, pasti kau menguasai semua nada di sini."

Perbincangan sore itu berlanjut dengan dentingan piano dari tangan Hinata. Tidak begitu bagus. Wajar, pemula.

"Oi, Hinata. Kapan kita mau membeli keperluan klub?" tanya Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang di belakang Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba! mengagetkanku saja," seru Hinata.

Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan permainan piano Hinata, hanya menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Hey Sakura, tumben wajahmu serius sekali," kata Kiba.

"Dia sedang serius karena lomba Chopin itu sudah semakin dekat," jelas Hinata. Jeda sejenak."Oh ya Kiba, lusa saja bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Biasa ya, sepulang sekolah." Ujar Kiba sambil berlalu dari hadapan kedua gadis itu.

"Hm."

* * *

"Jadi, Naruto masuk klub musik ini hanya untuk mendekati Shion lagi? _Tengil_ juga dia," Sasame membuka perbincangan seusai klub musik. Hinata dan beberapa siswi lain—minus Shion tentunya— berjalan di sampingnya. Sakura tidak pulang bersama Hinata karena ia masih ada latihan khusus.

"Entahlah, tapi terlihat jelas sih," timpal siswi lainnya.

"Iya benar!"

_Mulai lagi,_ batin Hinata. Ia tidak terlalu suka gosip. Mereka sudah selesai mengganti sepatu di area loker dan hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah namun tiba-tiba, Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya terlarang. Refleks ia memekik, menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Pertanyaan heran teman-temannya pun tak dijawabnya.

Dari pintu ruang loker tempat Hinata berada, ada celah ke bagian loker pojok belakang yang sepi. Terlihat Sasuke sedang mendekat pada Ino dan mendesak tubuh gadis itu di loker. Satu tangan Sasuke di loker tempat Ino bersandar, sementara tangan kirinya memegang dagu Ino. Dari posisi itu, tentu orang akan berpikir yang macam-macam pada mereka. Sayangnya, dari kejauhan tidak terlihat jelas ekspresi wajah mereka.

_Pantas saja Ino tak terlihat di klub musik tadi. Ternyata__ Sasuke__ yang membuat Ino absen, ckckck_. Pikir Hinata.

Wajah mereka makin dekat saat tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras seseorang.

"CIEE TEME!" Naruto melenggang masuk ruang loker dan berteriak dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Ia tak sadar telah mengganggu momen Sasuke dan Ino. Tapi hal itu diam-diam membuat Hinata lega.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan Ino dan mendaratkan jitakan keras di kepala durian Naruto. Setidaknya Naruto mendapat pelajaran: jangan sekali-kali mengganggu seorang Uchiha.

* * *

HINATA'S POV

Tidur adalah hal paling mujarab untuk mengobati rasa lelah. Ya, hal itulah yang aku lakukan setelah penuhnya kegiatan seharian ini. Apalagi aku selalu kepikiran akan hal tadi. Tak ku sangka, Ino, sahabat baikku, yang dulu berkomitmen sama denganku menjadi seperti ini.

Mungkin, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan Ino. Atau mungkin anak-anak SMA lain akan menganggapku sok suci, _kuper_, atau apalah. Karena aku tidak begitu memikirkan hal-hal tentang pacaran apa lagi dengan kedekatan fisik yang berlebihan. Yah.. kalian mengerti maksudku kan?

Hal-hal yang kini terbilang tidak aneh itu, bagiku, sama saja seperti menjual harga diri kita secara murah. Misalnya sekarang _cowok_ A yang memacari kita, _cowok_ itu bebas memeluk, mencium, menyentuh kita dan lain-lain. Lalu suatu saat bila sudah putus, kita menyesal, setelah itu, ganti _cowok_ lain. Begitu saja seterusnya. Kalau sudah begitu, berapa harga seorang perempuan sebenarnya?

Miris.

Hal yang harus kita ingat, penyesalan itu datangnya selalu di akhir. Kalau yang datang di awal itu namanya pendaftaran. Oke, tidak lucu.

Kemudian suatu saat nanti bila kita menikah, berarti suami kita dapat _barang bekas_? meski _hanya_ bekas dicium atau dipeluk orang lain, sama saja judulnya _bekas_ kan? Menyedihkan.

Jadi aku bertekad tidak akan menjalin kedekatan yang terlalu jauh seperti itu dengan laki-laki, nanti malah terjerumus hal 'mengenaskan' seperti tadi, atau bahkan lebih parah? Mungkin ada. Memang tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis lain, aku tidak begitu berambisi untuk punya pacar di masa SMA ini, santai saja lah.'Belajar dulu, toh kalau sudah sukses kan banyak yang mau.' Begitu kata _Kaa-san_ ku.

Waktu SMP, Aku, Ino, dan Sakura pernah berkomitmen demikian. Tapi kini rupanya Ino tak bisa menahan pesona Pangeran Uchiha, yang memang terbukti pada lebih dari 80 persen siswi di sekolah. Makanya kini aku mengkhawatirkannya.

Bukan berarti aku tidak normal. Hey! tentu saja aku pernah menyukai laki-laki. Tapi untuk kali ini, belum ada lelaki yang mengisi hatiku. Lagipula, saat aku menyukai seorang cowok, aku takut perasaanku tak bisa tersampaikan. Karena diriku ini pemalu, perasan itu jadi sia-sia. Oleh karena itu, sekarang kuputuskan untuk fokus belajar dan berteman baik saja.

Dan juga kesendirianku ini bukan berarti aku tidak laku. Um.. kalau boleh sedikit sombong, sudah ada beberapa cowok yang mendekatiku selama ini. Bagiku, menjadi _single_ itu prinsip, bukan nasib.

Semakin dipikirkan ini menjadi semakin merepotkan. Perlahan aku memejamkan mataku dan terlelap dalam mimpi.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"M-musim panas nanti akan ada _study tour_. Diharapkan seluruh siswa ikut, ka-karena mempengaruhi nilai." Dengan usaha kerasnya untuk berbicara lantang, Hinata kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas memberikan pengumuman.

"Ke mana Hinata-_sensei_?" ujar Kiba iseng.

"Uh.. Ki-Kiba, aku ini bukan guru! Tujuannya.. engg.. kita akan ke Suna lalu ke Tokyo, tepatnya di Shinjuku. Selama empat hari tiga malam." Lanjut Hinata.

Sumpah, saat ini Hinata sedang perang besar-besaran. Bukan perang melawan Akatsuki atau mafia lainnya, tapi melawan rasa gugupnya. Tentu saja gugup, seorang Hinata yang pemalu, harus berbicara keras di depan kelas yang berisi banyak siswa.

Walaupun semua itu temannya, tapi Hinata tidak terlalu PD untuk menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa seperti ini. Itulah Hinata yang seorang ketua kelas terpaksa, mungkin lain hal nya kalau Naruto atau Lee yang berada di posisi ini. Tapi seluruh manusia di kelas tidak mungkin membiarkan dua perusuh itu yang memimpin mereka.

"_Tour_ nya sekitar sebulan lagi, jadi harap semuanya mempersiap—KYAAAA!" tiba-tiba suara Hinata terpotong karena tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Seluruh kelas yang tadinya tenang jadi riuh. Beberapa murid mengerubungi Hinata dan Tenten yang jatuh tersungkur dengan Tenten yang menindih tubuh Hinata. ternyata si gadis bercepol dua itu tiba-tiba saja menerjang ke arah Hinata saat gadis itu tengah memberikan pengumumannya tadi.

Kemudian Tenten yang menindih Hinata segera bangun. Posisi mereka bisa dibilang sangat 'romantis' karena Tenten memeluk Hinata yang tersungkur di lantai.

"A-ada apa tiba-tiba begini, Tenten?" ujar Hinata pelan. Masih _shock_ dan bingung.

"Oi! Tenten apa yang kau lakukan?" Lee berseru _lebay_ dari kerumunan.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang berbahaya ya?" kata Shion.

"Hey kalian jangan salah paham! Hinata, maaf aku mendorongmu tiba-tiba. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari makhluk itu!" seru Tenten sambil merapikan bajunya yang kusut.

Semua murid yang berkerumun, termasuk Hinata, memandang ke sekeliling. Bingung karena tidak menemukan si makhluk pembuat masalah.

_Hii... jangan-jangan di kelas ini ada__ hantu!_ pikir Ino menebak-nebak.

_Jangan-jangan langit-langit kelas mau copot lalu Tenten menyadarinya. Waa Tenten bisa meramal__!_ tebak Naruto asal.

Dan khayalan aneh lainnya pun terbayang di benak para murid. Mendadak mereka jadi merasa takut akan bahaya yang mereka tebak, walaupun belum pasti.

Tenten yang sadar akan situasi, segera angkat bicara.

"Cicak itu! tadi cicak itu mau jatuh di atas kepala Hinata, makanya aku cepat-cepat mendorong Hinata agar dia terhindar dari makhluk phobianya yang bisa membuatnya pingsan itu!" seru Tenten.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Semua _sweatdropped_, melongo, tapi juga lega karena hal-hal mengerikan tidak terjadi seperti bayangan mereka. Semua, kecuali Hinata yang sibuk berteriak ketakutan dan berlari menjauh setelah menyadari dan menemukan si cicak hanya satu meter darinya.

"Ya begitulah Hinata. Bisa berubah cuma gara-gara makhluk itu." Tenten pun _sweatdropped_ dengan penjelasannya sendiri. Murid-murid tambah heran.

Naruto yang jiwa jahilnya keluar, mengambil sapu dan menaruh cicak itu di atas sapu. Perlahan ia menghampiri Hinata dengan cicak itu.

"Hi-na-ta-_chan_~" tiba-tiba Naruto berseru jahil tepat di belakang Hinata.

"KYAAAA!" refleks Hinata berlari saat Naruto menyodorkan cicak di sapu itu.

Ia berlari kencang keluar kelas. Naruto mengejar, menakut-nakuti Hinata. Melewati lorong-lorong kelas, serta mengelilingi halaman sekolah.

Saat itu bel istirahat berbunyi. Banyak murid menonton acara kucing-kucingan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil menahan malu yang biasanya sangat tak bisa ia tahan. Tapi ketimbang ia harus pingsan saat Naruto dan cicak itu mencapainya, lebih baik terus berlari.

"Na-naruto-_kun_! Buang cicak itu! Cepaat!" keluarlah teriakan Hinata yang _limited edition_.

"Ehehe.. cicaknya suka padamu nih!" kata Naruto semakin jahil.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata mulai kelelahan. Lalu teriakan seseorang menghentikan mereka,

"HEY kalian! Kenapa kejar-kejaran di koridor begini? Menghalangi jalan orang tahu!"

Tepat, Anko-_sensei_.

Hinata merinding. Naruto langsung menghentikan larinya. Ia menelan ludahnya.

Walau Anko-_sensei_ akan memarahinya, ia jadi lega karena ada yang akan menghentikan aksi Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan dan gemetar, Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap Anko-_sensei_ dan Naruto.

"Kalau mau pacaran jangan mengganggu jalan orang! Lagipula tidak etis sekali kalian kejar-kejaran di sini. Memangnya jalan ini punya nenek moyang kalian?" seru Anko dengan suara yang dikeraskan pada kalimat terakhir.

"I-iya maaf _Sensei_," ujar Naruto dengan wajah _madesu_. Hinata hanya diam saja. Menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Huh, sana kembali ke kelas! Awas kalau kalian ulangi ini lagi akan ku hukum kalian!" kata Anko-_sensei _tegas.

Baru saja Anko-_sensei_ pergi saat Naruto dan Hinata masih membeku. Detik selanjutnya Naruto langsung tersenyum iseng dan melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata lagi-lagi merinding dibuatnya.

"Hehe,"

Saat Naruto hendak mengambil ancang-ancang menakut-nakuti Hinata dengan cicak lagi, sebuah teriakan keras terdengar.

"HOOI! Ayo lanjutkan! Di mana semangat masa muda kalian?" sudah bisa dipastikan siapa orang norak yang berteriak ini.

"Ayo lari terus! Lari itu bagus untuk olahraga! Hahaha.. Jangan cuma gara-gara nenek sihir itu kalian langsung berhenti!" sambung Guy-_sensei_ dengan _leba__y_nya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang _kinclong_.

Hinata mendelik jijik sementara Naruto yang baru akan membangkitkan niat jahilnya langsung _sweatdropped_ melihat tingkah guru olahraga norak mereka.

Guy-_sensei_ mulai bersorak-sorak heboh. Sedikit demi sedikit seringaian Naruto muncul selagi dirinya maju menyodorkan cicak di sapu itu kearah Hinata yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

Pikiran Hinata sudah seperti benang kusut. Jijik, takut, bingung, dan _sweatdropped__ bercampur _menjadi satu. _Baru saja Anko-sensei menyuruh berhenti, kenapa guru satu ini malah menyuruh lanjutkan?_ batin Hinata sembari melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

JTAKK

Tanpa diketahui Naruto dan Hinata yang mulai bermain kejar-kejaran lagi, sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Guy-_sensei_ berkat seseorang yang merasa kesal dan tersinggung: Anko-_sensei_.

Setelah lama berputar-putar, mereka berdua akhirnya kelelahan. Hinata kembali ke kelas disusul Naruto yang telah membuang cicaknya. Naruto sialan, hanya mencari lelah saja rupanya.

"Uuh.. Naruto-_kun_ apa-apaan sih tadi itu? A-aku 'kan sangat-sangat phobia.. memangnya kau tidak bisa bayangkan akibatnya?" ujar Hinata masih terengah-engah.

"Ja-jahil itu ada batasnya!" lanjutnya. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan kemarahan kecil.

Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini, tapi Hinata memang dapat berubah se-drastis apapun jika sudah menyangkut hewan lembek yang sangat ditakutinya itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah, tapi ia malah _nyengir_.

"Sorry! Tapi tenang, sudah kubuang kok cicaknya. Habis, kau ini larinya cepat sekali. Aku capek mengejarmu," ujar Naruto.

BLETAKK

"AWW! _I__t__tai!_"

Kamus kanji tebal mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Makannya, jangan seenaknya jahil sama _cewek_! Apa kau tidak tahu Hinata pernah pingsan cuma gara-gara makhluk itu hah!" seru Sakura dengan aura neraka dari belakang Naruto.

"I-iya baiklah, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Ampun Sakura-_cha__n_!"

"Yo Naruto! Mesra sekali kejar-kejarannya, masih siang loh!" ujar Lee keras dari belakang kelas sambil meniru gaya khas Guy_-sensei_.

"Ehm Naruto, Shion lepas sekarang mengincar Hinata ya?" Goda Temari sambil menyeringai.

"Wah Naruto sudah berpaling dari Sakura-_san_! Itu artinya Sakura-_san_ untukku!" seru Lee berapi-api. Sakura mendelik, perempatan pun muncul di dahi lebarnya.

"Cieee!"

"Suit.. suit.."

"Gosip baru nih!"

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah. Baru saja ia memasuki kelas, baru saja terbebas dari ketakutannya akan cicak, muncul lagi masalah baru yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan malu. Dirinya mematung saat menyadari sejak tadi ia dan Naruto menjadi tontonan di depan kelas.

Melihat situasi yang makin ramai, Naruto langsung angkat bicara.

"Apa sih? Aku itu tadi hanya iseng! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Hinata. Karena aku tak mungkin merebutnya dari Kiba. Itu sama saja menghianati teman sendiri, ya kan Ki—eh!" Cepat-cepat Naruto membungkam mulutnya menyadari kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan.

Terlambat. Ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya dengan lantang dan seluruh temannya bisa mendengarnya. Kiba hanya membeku di tempat duduknya. Pura-pura tidak tahu. Sesekali matanya menatap Naruto tajam yang tak disadari siapapun.

BLUSH

Hinata hanya dapat menunduk, wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Oh ternyata Kiba yang _naksir_ Hinata?" satu kelas ber-_ooh_ ria dan mulai menggoda Hinata.

_Kami-sama_.. _apa hari ini aku tidak bisa lebih sial lagi?_ batin Hinata lelah.

Sementara Kiba sibuk memprotes pernyataan tadi dan melempar tatapan menusuk ke arah Naruto yang gelagapan karena tak sengaja membocorkan rahasia temannya.

_Maaf Hinata, mungkin setelah ini kau akan__ membenciku._ _Salahku sendiri tidak mengungkapkannya langsung padamu.__ K__uharap kau __tidak menghindariku__. Bagaimanapun, perasaanku ini tak bisa ku cegah._ batin Kiba yang berpikir persahabatannya dengan Hinata akan hancur setelah ini.

* * *

"GAARA!"

SET

WHUSS

TEPP

"_S__h__oo__t_ langsung!"

SRAKKK

"KYAAA keren!"

"GAARA! I LOVE YOU!"

"SASUKE-_KUN_, KYAAAA!"

"_Nice_ Sasuke, Gaara!" kata Guy-_sensei_ sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang _break_ sebentar! Setelah itu bangkitkan lagi semangat muda kalian!" lanjut _coach_ sekaligus guru olahraga norak itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan mata berapi-api.

Walau sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah, Konoha Gakuen masih ramai karena ada berbagai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Apalagi hari ini ada latihan gabungan rutin antara Konoha Kotogakko dan Konoha Chuugakko yang masih tergabung dalam satu yayasan yang sama yaitu Konoha Gakuen. Letak kedua sekolah ini pun cukup dekat.

Entah karena olahraga basket adalah favorit anak-anak sekolah atau karena para pemainnya yang menjadi favorit, latihan gabungan klub basket SMP dan SMA selalu ramai penonton terutama para gadis.

Namun klub-klub lainnya pun tak kalah ramainya karena semangat para anggotanya yang aktif dan seringkali berprestasi di berbagai bidang.

Tak terkecuali gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja keluar dari ruang klub musik setelah latihannya selesai. Ia berjalan bersama Shion, Ino, dan Sakura menuju lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah mereka. Mengapa lapangan basket? Karena mereka janjian berkumpul dengan Temari dan Tenten untuk pulang bersama.

"Temari!" panggil Shion pada gadis berkuncir empat yang sedang membagikan minuman pada para anggota tim basket. Yap, Temari adalah _manager_ klub basket sedangkan Tenten baru saja tiba di sana seusai latihan karate nya.

"Ah, Shion. Langsung saja!" kata Temari sambil menarik Shion dan menyerahkan sebotol minuman lalu mendorongnya tepat ke hadapan adik bungsu nya.

"Hai." Sapa junior ganteng berambut merah itu. Tebakan semuanya pasti benar. Gaara, adik bungsu Temari yang masih kelas 3 SMP itu berujar datar dengan wajah _cool_ nya yang berkeringat akibat bermain basket tadi pada Shion, pacar barunya.

Oh tuhan, wanita mana yang tidak histeris melihat _cowok _keren ini dengan jarak hanya setengah meter. Ditambah lagi _cowok_ itu menatapnya dengan mata tajam yang imut seperti panda. Dalam hati Shion menjerit gemas karena sekarang siswa idaman sebagian besar siswi Konoha Chuugakko itu berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Ada rasa bangga tersendiri tentunya saat dirinya melihat dari sudut matanya para _fans_ Gaara yang hendak menghampiri Gaara serentak mundur lagi ke arah tribun penonton begitu melihat ia sedang bersama dengan idola mereka.

"H-hai Gaara, ini!" ujar Shion masih sedikit kaku sambil menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada Gaara karena mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Wah ada pasangan baru rupanya," kata Sakura.

"Mereka baru jadian tiga hari yang lalu lho!" Temari menjawab disertai kerlingan jahil pada adiknya.

"Hoi, mana minumanku?" protes Shikamaru pada Temari tiba-tiba merusak momen.

"Huh, buat apa pemain malas sepertimu diberi minum?" omel Temari.

"Merepotkan, dasar tidak adil. Jangan disangkut pautkan dengan masalah tadi _dong_,"

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh tidak mengerjakan tugas tadi, 'kan aku juga ikut kena getahnya!"

"Siapa suruh sekelompok denganku?"

"Aku tidak akan sekelompok denganmu kalau kelompoknya tidak ditetapkan guru, bodoh!"

"Merepotkan. Cepat berikan minumnya, aku haus!"

"Ambil saja sendiri! Dasar merepotkan!"

"Hei itu kata-kataku!"

"Peduli apa?"

_Bla bla bla.._

"Haah mereka itu. Sudah seperti suami istri saja kalau sudah bertengkar," kata Tenten pelan. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk _sweatdropped._

Mereka semua duduk di bangku pemain pinggir lapangan sambil berbincang sekaligus berpacaran untuk beberapa pasangan tentunya. Gaara dan Shion yang masih kaku, Shikamaru dan Temari yang tidak mengaku berpacaran tapi selalu ribut-ribut mesra(bahasa kerennya sih HTS), dan.. pasangan Sasuke dan Ino?

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke dan Ino?" bisik Hinata ke telinga Sakurayang heran karena tidak mendapati keduanya menempel seperti biasanya.

"Mana kutahu, Tapi sepertinya mereka bertengkar." Balas Sakura kembali berbisik. "Habis, sekarang Ino jarang cerita padaku. Lebih sering curhat dengan Fuu," lanjutnya.

"Iya, denganku pun jarang. Ngomong-ngomong Fuu mana ya?" ujar Hinata.

"Iya juga ya, sekarang Ino jadi lebih diam, tidak biasanya. Oh, Fuu? dia sudah pulang tadi." Tenten ikut menimpali.

"Hei lihat itu! Sasuke di ujung sana sedang dikerubuti _fangirl_ nya. Biasanya 'kan Ino langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan membuat _fangirl_nya iri_,_" kata Sakura berusaha bicara se-pelan mungkin. Ino, walaupun duduk di sebelah Sakura dan Hinata tapi ia berada di paling ujung barisan. Sama dengan Sasuke yang berada di ujung lainnya, tidak menggubris Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah berbisik. Pandangannya kosong.

"Hai Ino! Loh, tumben tidak bersama Sasuke?" Tiba-tiba Lee datang dan berujar santai sembari melirik bergantian antara Ino dan Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Ino dan Sasuke membisu. Disadari atau tidak oleh beberapa pasang mata di sekitar mereka, suasana membeku namun hati mereka memanas seakan-akan perkataan Lee menancap tepat di dada mereka.

Rock Lee memandang teman-temannya bingung karena mendadak mereka semua membisu. Shikamaru dan Temari berhenti berdebat. Ino semakin tertunduk. Sasuke membuang muka tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Sisanya, gadis-gadis teman Ino yang peka akan keadaan hanya bisa menyimpan beribu tanda tanya dan menanti apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Semuanya, aku duluan."

Tiba-tiba Ino beranjak pergi dengan tergesa-gesa dan tetap menunduk sebelum Sakura ataupun Hinata sempat bereaksi. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang Shikamaru untuk memberi Sasuke tatapan _j__angan-berlagak-bodoh-cepat-kejar-dia_.

Dengan tenang setelah sebelumnya diam, Sasuke meninggalkan lapangan basket dan mengejar Ino.

Hal itu mengklarifikasi segala pertanyaan dalam benak Hinata.

Spontan, setelah kejadian itu tatapan orang-orang menghujani Lee. Merasa bersalah, Lee melangkah mundur untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang dan secara tidak sengaja menabrak Naruto yang baru masuk.

"_Go-g__omen_ Naruto!" kata Lee kaget.

"Naruto! bukannya kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Berani kau menampakkan diri di depanku setelah membolos latihan basket, Naruto!" Temari sang _manager_ berkata pedas sambil memasang wajah _a la_ guru_ killer_.

"H-hei! Bukan begitu Temari. I-itu tadi aku ada tugas tambahan dari klub musik. Lagipula, latihan ini bukan seperti jadwal biasanya 'kan? Wajar saja aku bentrok!" ujar Naruto takut-takut mengutarakan pembelaannya. Maklum bila sudah menyangkut latihan dan disiplin klub,Temari sangat tegas.

"Lalu apa kau ke sini hanya untuk mendengar omelan merepotkan _cewek_ ini, Naruto?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk bahu Temari di sebelahnya lalu menguap lebar. Yang di tunjuk hanya memelototi si pemuda pemalas. Sepertinya perang besar akan dimulai lagi.

"Hehehe itu.. aku mencari teman pulang. Tak sengaja aku melihat kalian di sini. Ya sudah aku mampir saja, barangkali bisa jalan pulang _bareng_.." ucapan Naruto dijeda kala ia melirik Shion yang sebenarnya ia harapkan menjadi teman pulangnya sedang mengobrol mesra dengan Gaara yang tidak dikenalnya. Seketika air mukanya berubah dan ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya simpatik. Ia tahu Sakura mengerti apa yang Naruto harapkan. Tak ingin menanggung gengsi, Naruto segera mengalihkan kata-katanya.

"Bareng Sakura-_chan_! Ya 'kan cantik?" sambung Naruto dengan semangat dan gombal level akut yang di buat-buat. Naruto ke Sakura? Ah sudah biasa.

"Hm," balas Sakura malas.

Bersyukurlah kau Naruto, punya sahabat seperti Sakura yang walaupun sering sekali memarahi, memukul, menolak mentah-mentah cinta monyet dan beribu gombalanmu, namun sangat mengerti dan bisa menolong di saat-saat _awkward _semacam ini.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" ujar Lee tak mau kalah. Hei siapa juga yang sedang mengadakan kompetisi, Lee? Orang ini terkadang suka sangat-sangat berlebihan.

"Enak saja! Aku ingin berduaan dengan Sakura-_chan_!" sengaja Naruto membuat seru suasana karena dirinya pribadi ingin melupakan penglihatannya akan Shion yang sedang bersama Gaara. Tidak! Seorang _playboy_ tidak akan sakit hati hanya karena mantannya punya kekasih baru!

Huh, sebelum itu seharusnya seorang _playboy_ tidak boleh gagal _move on_, Naruto.

"Kalau soal Sakura aku tidak akan kalah denganmu Naruto!"

"Hey hey apa-apaan kalian! Kita pulang ramai-ramai!" perintah Sakura yang dahi lebarnya sudah memunculkan empat siku-siku pertanda kesal.

Di tengah keributan Sakura dan fans nya itu, Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum geli dan tiba-tiba ia merasa ponselnya bergetar.

Ada _e-mail_.

_From : __Kiba Inuzuka_

_Subject: __beli keperluan klub_

_Hinata, kau di__mana? __Hari ini jadi 'kan kita pergi membeli keperluan klub musik?aku akan ke tempatmu._

_Ya__ampun, aku lupa! Dan lagi setelah kejadian di kelas tadi aku jadi gugup __ber__temu Kiba, bagaimana ini?_ batin Hinata. Lalu dengan cepat ia balas e-mail itu.

"Sakura, maaf aku tak bisa pulang bersama kalian, aku baru ingat ada janji," kata Hinata pelan.

"Tidak apa Hin—"

"Waah sayang sekali yaa kau tidak pulang bersama kita, Hinata." potong Naruto lengkap dengan tampang _playboy_nya. Sakura mendelik kesal. Si Naruto ini sudah sangat akut. Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba, dengan gugup karena kejadian tadi, menemui Hinata di lapangan basket. Hinata dan Kiba langsung jadi bulan-bulanan beberapa siswa yang dengan iseng menggoda mereka. Hinata diam karena malu dan gugup sementara Kiba mati-matian membuang rasa gugup yang sebenarnya karena di sini ia adalah pihak yang ketahuan menyukai sahabatnya itu. Ia sibuk menggubris godaan teman-temannya sekaligus menjaga sikap tetap normal di depan Hinata.

Sebelum pergi, sekilas Kiba melirik kesal kearah Naruto yang sejak tadi diam merasa bersalah. Ya, Kiba yang sangat dirugikan akibat omongan Naruto tadi siang. Jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata yang ia inginkan jadi makin dekat justru sebaliknya karena keduanya saling merasa gugup saat berdekatan. Persahabatan antara Naruto dan Kiba pun melonggar, terang saja Kiba marah pada Naruto yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasianya.

Hinata dan Kiba berjalan dalam diam melewati koridor. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan mereka melihat Ino bersama Sasuke. Mereka ada di depan kelas yang sudah sepi. Jarak yang cukup jauh membuat mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Kiba dan Hinata yang melihat mereka. Ino dan Sasuke tidak terlihat mesra, justru sebaliknya. Terdengar adu mulut dengan nada tinggi sampai ke telinga Hinata dan Kiba.

Otomatis Hinata dan Kiba menghentikan langkahnya. Kiba menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik tiang koridor. Berniat mengawasi diam-diam pasangan itu dari kejauhan kalau-kalau ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Apa mau mu? kita putus saja, begitu?" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Sasuke, hiks.. A-aku.. tidak bermaksud.." Ino mulai terisak.

"Bahkan kau sudah tahu aku melihatnya langsung, Jadi apa lagi?" Sasuke menggenggam kasar pergelangan tangan Ino yang berusaha berontak.

"Kurang apa lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke bagimu, hah?" sambung Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Nada bicaranya makin meninggi.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Ino berheti berontak, menunduk. Sasuke menatap benci pada Ino. Dari jauh, Hinata menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan," ucapan Ino terhenti. Perlahan, Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke nanar.

"_F__angirl_ mu! kau tidak tahu selama ini mereka selalu menyiksaku saat kau tidak di sampingku!" Ino berteriak kencang di lorong kelas yang sepi. Ino memukul-mukul dada Sasuke putus asa. Energinya sudah habis untuk menangis. Genggaman Sasuke melemah. Tatapannya datar. Tak disadari siapapun tapi ia merasa tertohok di dalam hatinya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kemarin lusa mereka menahanku saat aku menuju klub musik. Hiks.. hiks.. mereka terus menyiksaku dan menyuruhku untuk segera putus denganmu. Ta-tapi tiba-tiba Sai menolongku dan kau malah menuduh aku selingkuh?" teriakan Ino begitu menyayat hati Hinata yang mendengarnya dari kejauhan.

"Lalu kau marah, memaksaku berciuman.. untung saja Naruto berteriak saat itu." Sasuke hanya menatap kosong saat Ino berujar marah. Perlahan genggaman Sasuke terlepas.

"KAU KETERLALUAN SASUKE! Saat aku menderita karena kau sendiri yang tak bisa melindungiku walau hanya dari _fangirls_ mu.." Ino tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Kau marah? Kau cemburu? Sai memang lebih baik darimu walau tak punya _fangirl _sepertimu, tapi mulai sekarang.. AKU lah _fangirl_nya!" teriak Ino dengan sangat tegas mengakhiri segala keluh-kesahnya.

Hening sesaat. Air mata Ino tumpah. Hinata dan Kiba makin cemas setelah mengetahui semuanya.

"Sudah puas?" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Aku memang benci dengan perempuan genit dan mudah berpaling. Sepertimu." Ucapan Sasuke tajam menusuk hati Ino. Hinata pun tercengang mendengarnya.

"Alasan sudah jelas. Kita selesai sampai di sini, Yamanaka."

Sedetik setelahnya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih menangis. Hinata dan Kiba segera menghampiri Ino dan menenangkannya. Tak terasa langit sudah semakin beranjak senja. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

* * *

Sebuah buku mungil dibuka. Warna ungu muda lembut yang manis serasi dengan corak hiasan kecil di buku _diary_ tersebut. Tinta pun bermain mencurahkan isi hati sang pemilik, Hyuuga Hinata.

_Aku sedang giat-giatnya belajar piano__. __Kata Sakura, satu oktaf __adalah __interval __antara suatu not dengan not lain dengan __frekuensi __dua kalinya__. Dengan kata lain, satu oktaf berisi__ tujuh buah nada dan satu nada pengulangannya__. Setidaknya aku harus menguasai ini terlebih dahulu dan harus paham dengan benar konsepnya untuk menguasai alat musik itu._

_Namun entah mengapa karena terlalu sering memikirkan ini, aku jadi menyangkutpautkan kehidupan dengan pelajaran piano._

_Peristiwa yang terjadi di sekitarku, tentang teman-teman, relasi, dan perasaan itu, membentuk rantai cinta yang panjang, eh? Mirip satu oktaf nada._

_Di khayalanku, satu oktaf itu: Gaara-Shion-Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Ino-Sai._

_Lalu, nada pengulangannya? _

_Ah! Aku bahkan belum tahu apakah susunan ini sudah benar? Hihihi bahkan aku rasa hal ini tidak penting untuk ditemukan._

_Tapi kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan kisah yang bahkan tidak ada diriku di sana?_

_Mungkinkah, suatu saat aku akan ada di sana?_

_Entahlah ini membingungkan! Tapi kurasa.. aku mempunyai firasat, pemikiran tidak penting ini akan berguna untuk mendalami konsep piano. Hm, apa iya?_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**A/N**

**Kotogakko** itu artinya SMA, **Chugakko** artinya SMP.

Kalo **Gakuen**, artinya perguruan/akademi. Jadi Konoha Gakuen itu semacam yayasan yang punya beberapa jenjang sekolah. Diantaranya SMP sama SMA. Gak satu gedung, cuma tempatnya berdekatan. Yah katakanlah bersebrangan atau sebelahan.

Mengapa di awal disebutkan SMA Konoha sering disebut Konoha Gakuen? Majas Totem pro parte (menyebutkan keseluruhan untuk sebagian) ya seperti itu. Katakanlah diantara semua jenjang, SMA di Konoha gakuen itu paling terkenal, jadi sebutannya pun Konoha Gakuen. Selain itu, munya mengacu pada OVA naruto juga kok! Hehe setiap karya munya, munya pengennya mendekati yang official. Biar 'rapi'.

terimakasih kepada DrunKenMist99 dan Kagawa reviewnya! untuk pairing, saat upload kemarin itu ada error jadi characternya gak tercantum. untuk chapter ini udah saya cantumkan kan? ;)

Yap, akhir kata munya berharap reader memberi feedback berupa review! Karena karya yang baik membutuhkan kritik yang membangun!

Salam,

Munya


	3. Chapter 3

**~ONE OCTAVE~**

**2015 © Munya Munya**

**Disclaim****er****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T **

**Warning:**** Moved fanfic from another account! Edited!**** AU,**** OOC,****Hinata centric, school life, ****gaje, **** maybe ****typo****, etc.**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Saatnya _tour_ sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen.

Hinata sudah tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi dengan mengenakan pakaian _casual_ dan membawa sebuah koper berwarna ungu gelap. Seluruh siswa berkumpul di lapangan depan gedung sekolah sebelum menaiki bus masing-masing.

Suasana yang ramai membuat Hinata kesulitan menemukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia sedikit kesulitan menyeret koper besarnya di tengah keramaian dan itu membuatnya tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang. "_Go-gomen!_ Eh, Naruto-_kun_?" ternyata orang yang Hinata senggol adalah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Mau kubantu membawa kopernya?" ujar Naruto _cengengesan_. Dasar _playboy, _pagi-pagi sudah mencari perhatian.

"Bolehkan? Um, terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum manis sembari mulai mengikuti Naruto ke tempat bus kelasnya berada. Untung ada Naruto, ia tidak perlu bingung mencari lagi.

Mereka sampai di depan bus yang bertuliskan nama kelas mereka. Di sana sudah ada Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan lain-lain. Anehnya, mereka semua tidak segera memasuki bus yang sudah siap itu. Ternyata Guy-_sensei _berdiri di sana menutupi pintu bus. Murid-murid menghela napas melihat tingkah aneh gurunya yang mulai berkoar. "Yo! Generasi muda Konoha! Agar perjalanan ini makin seru, aku mengundi tempat duduk kalian! Hahaha," seru Guy-_sensei_ sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ayo ambil nomornya!"

"Haah merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru sambil melangkah memasuki pintu bus dan mengambil undian di aquarium kecil berisi kertas gulungan yang dipegang Guy-_sensei_. Semua murid pun mengikuti dan akhirnya mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam bus dengan nomor bangku masing-masing.

Hinata menatap nomor di tangannya dan berjalan menuju bangku sesuai nomor tersebut. Suasana dalam bus juga ramai karena semua siswa repot mencari bangku mereka.

"Wah kau duduk di sampingku ya, Hinata?" Naruto langsung menyambut Hinata riang saat dilihatnya Hinata hendak duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Naruto duduk di samping jendela. "Iya, tidak apa-apa kan?" balas Hinata dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Jangan!"

"Eh?"

Hinata cukup kecewa mendengar penolakan Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini undian 'kan?

"Jangan duduk dulu maksudku," Naruto bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bangku yang didudukinya, bertingkah layaknya membersihkan dan memastikan bangku tersebut aman. Hinata hanya berdiri diam di sebelahnya. Bingung.

"Nah, sudah bersih. Silakan duduk Tuan Putri!" dengan senyum secerah mataharinya Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke dalam, ke bangku samping jendela. Mau tidak mau Hinata sedikit tersipu dengan perlakuan Naruto. _Cowok_ bermata biru safir itu pun duduk di sebelah Hinata setelah Hinata duduk manis di tempat yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan terhadap kelakuan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat itu pun _iseng_ angkat bicara.

"Jangan terlena dengan rayuannya, Hinata. Dia itu _raja gombal_!"

Sebenarnya sisi lain dalam diri Hinata mempercayai omongan Sakura dan berusaha membentengi dirinya dari rayuan gombal Naruto, tapi entah mengapa sebagian kecil hatinya merasa senang. Walaupun bukan berarti Hinata sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda penyuka ramen itu.

"Apa sih Sakura-_chan? _Cemburu ya?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan masih saja mencuri kesempatan menggoda Sakura.

"Enak saja!" seru Sakura kesal sambil membuang muka. Lebih baik ia memalingkan wajahnya ke teman sebangkunya, Uchiha Sasuke. Lumayan cuci mata. Dewi fortuna memang sedang berada di pihaknya kali ini. Jarang-jarang 'kan ia bisa dekat dengan pangeran Konoha Gakuen ini.

Namun terlepas dari jiwa _fangirl_nya, perasaan senang yang menderanya saat memandang Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini pun semakin tak ia mengerti apa penyebabnya.

* * *

Bus pun berangkat menuju Suna, tujuan pertama _study tour_ mereka. Canda tawa _a la_ SMA mengisi perjalanan mereka di bus. Tak jarang terdengar iringan dan nyanyian lagu penyemangat suasana dari bangku bagian belakang bus. Kiba memetik gitar, Chouji menjadikan _speaker_ sebagai alas duduk sekaligus gendang, Ino bernyanyi merdu dan diikuti murid lainnya. Untungnya mereka bisa bersenang-senang mengisi waktu perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna yang jaraknya jauh. Walaupun sudah berangkat pagi-pagi, perkiraan mereka sampai ke sana sekitar jam tiga sore.

Sambil bersenandung menikmati iringan musik dari teman-temannya, Hinata melirik pemuda berambut kuning jabrik di sebelahnya. Naruto sedang asyik bernyanyi keras-keras bersama 'anak-anak dari belakang' dan posisi duduknya pun tak terasa sudah memutar menghadap belakang. Katanya _sih_ mereka tidak mau kalah dengan Guy-_sensei_ yang sedang heboh karaoke bermacam _genre_ lagu dari lawas sampai dangdut. Mau tidak mau gadis kalem ini terkikik pelan oleh tingkah warga sekolahnya yang beragam ini. Saat melihat ke depan, ia cukup heran tidak mendapati kepala nanas Shikamaru di bangku depannya. Bukankah Shikamaru yang dapat undian nomor bangku di depannya bersama Kiba?

Tunggu. Kiba 'kan sedang bermain gitar di bangku belakang.

Lalu siapa yang ada di bangku depan?

Perlahan Hinata bangkit berdiri dan mendecak melihat pemandangan bangku depannya. Shikamaru sudah tidak duduk tegak melainkan beringsut tertidur ke samping kanannya. Tertidur di mana itu kepala Shikamaru? Astaga di paha Temari ternyata! Sejak kapan gadis yang dengan cueknya mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_ sambil membaca majalah itu duduk di samping pemuda malas itu?

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan geleng-geleng kepala. Pasangan ini memang aneh sekali.

Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bus. Posisi duduknya yang berada di tengah bus memudahkannya melihat ke sekeliling. Ia mendengus geli melihat pasangan duduk terpilih secara acak namun menjadi kombinasi unik yang menyimpan banyak cerita itu. Ah, masa SMA memang paling indah!

Saat menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba Tenten memanggilnya dari bangku tepat di belakangnya. "Psst.. Hinata,"

"Ada apa?"

"Itu, um.." Tenten bangkit dan berusaha berbisik pada telinga Hinata.

"Apa benar kakak sepupumu yang kemarin itu _tour_ ke Suna dan Tokyo juga?" tanya Tenten bersemangat.

"Iya. Ku dengar kepala sekolah kita dan kepala sekolah _n__ii-san_ berteman. Jadi, mereka memilih rute_ tour_ dan tanggal yang sama, lalu..".

"Lalu?" potong Tenten yang sangat penasaran mendengar kelanjutannya.

Hinata sengaja terdiam sejenak. Menurut prediksinya, Tenten akan langsung heboh mendengar berita darinya.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Tenten sedang berkunjung ke rumah Hinata untuk kerja kelompok. Anehnya, Tenten justru berjalan di depan sang pemilik rumah. Saat Tenten lebih dulu memasuki pintu rumah Hinata ketimbang si tuan rumah yang masih melepas sepatunya, tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berambut panjang menarik Tenten dengan cepat dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga.

Tenten luar biasa terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan mengikuti saja langkah si pemuda, sementara Hinata yang berada di belakang Tenten hanya dapat mematung dengan mulut menganga heran sambil menatap Tenten yang juga menatap Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

"Hinata! Kenapa lama sekali? Cepat katakan padaku di mana kau menyembunyikan _flashdisk_ku, tugasku harus segera—Eh?!" tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbicara cepat pada Tenten sambil menatapnya lurus dengan jarak yang cukup dekat untuk membuat pipi Tenten merona, apalagi tangan pemuda itu sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangan Tenten.

Tenten hanya terdiam membeku. Bingung sejuta keliling. Pemuda itu baru sadar akan adanya kesalahan teknis yaitu kecerobohannya dalam mengenali sosok seseorang, ditambah lagi ia langsung memarahi orang tanpa melihat sosoknya terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat-sangat malu dan terkejut dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

Namun, sebagai seorang Hyuuga yang tetap mempertahankan _image cool-_nya, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar wajahnya tetap datar dan tidak terlihat memalukan.

_Astaga..__saat pertama bertemu langsung melihat wajah tampanny__a __sedekat ini? Kyaa__! D__ia ini siapa__?_ batin Tenten yang malah terus menatap kagum wajah si pemuda yang kini telah menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Ma—" ucapan si pemuda terpotong oleh kedatangan Hinata.

"Hinata di sini, _n__ii-san_!"

Hinata telah berdiri di hadapan dua makhluk yang sedang salah tingkah ini. Tenten lega karena ia tak tahu lagi harus apa kalau terus berdua saja dengan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang salah tarik ya?" kata Hinata jahil sambil menggantungkan _flashdisk _kakaknya di jari mungilnya.

"Tenten, ini Neji kakak sepupuku. _Nii-san_, ini Tenten temanku." Lanjutnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Neji mengambil _flashdisk_ nya dari tangan Hinata lalu berbalik menghadap Tenten yang masih terdiam.

"Soal tadi maaf ya, aku terburu-buru. Salam kenal." Neji membungkuk sekilas lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tenten. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Tenten langsung menjabat tangan Neji.

"I-iya tidak masalah, senang berkenalan denganmu!" ucap Tenten sumringah. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. _Ya Tuhan.. apakah dia ini __malaikat yang kau kirimkan untukku__?_ batin Tenten masih saja terpana.

Tak lama kemudian, Neji pergi ke kamarnya karena terburu-buru dengan tugas sekolahnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat Tenten. "Cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?"

BLUSH!

Tenten _speechless_.

Saat kerja kelompok pun, Tenten terus bertanya soal Neji. Dan saat berpamitan pulang...

"Aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih ya," ujar Tenten di depan pintu.

Baru saja Tenten akan berbalik pergi, ia mendengar Neji berkata pelan sambil mengulum senyum sangat tipis dan tertangkap basah sedang melirik kearahnya.

"Hinata, lain kali kalau kerja kelompok di sini lagi saja."

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk paham. Paham sekali ia dengan situasi. Senyum tipis disertai kerlingan jahil ia lemparkan ke arah Tenten yang kembali bersemu merah.

_**end of flashback**_

* * *

"Lalu menurut rapat ketua kelas, sekolah kita dan Konoha Boarding School, Sekolah _n__ii-san_, akan satu penginapan dan akan bekerjasama dalam _study tour_ ke Suna dan Tokyo ini!" lanjut Hinata.

"KYAAA! Asyik!" jerit Tenten sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Hinata, membuat pandangan orang-orang tertuju kepadanya. Naruto yang merasa berisik mendelik ke arah Tenten. _Su__-__sudah kuduga_, batin Hinata.

Selesai berbincang dengan Tenten, Hinata tak lagi mendengar suara nyanyian maupun tawa anak-anak. Ia kembali melihat ke sekeliling dan tersenyum sekaligus sedikit terkejut saat melihat pemandangan dari bangku di seberangnya. Bangku Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke, tidak seperti kebanyakan anak lainnya yang berisik di bus, ia tertidur tenang dengan kepala yang miring dan perlahan membentur kepala pink Sakura. Menyadari itu, Sakura pun menyentuh lembut kepala Sasuke dan menyandarkannya ke bahu mungilnya. Daripada kepala Sasuke terhuyung dan membentur keras jendela 'kan?. Tanpa disadarinya, seulas senyum tipis tercetak di wajah cantiknya yang ikut mengantuk.

_Manis sekali mereka_, batin Hinata diam-diam menyadari kedekatan dua temannya itu sejak Sasuke putus dari Ino.

"Dasar Sasuke bayi."

Ternyata, Naruto pun melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Hinata dan terkekeh pelan memecah lamunan Hinata. "Si _Teme_ itu, cepat sekali mendapat yang baru."

Hinata menatap Naruto tanpa bersuara dan dibalas oleh pemuda berambut kuning yang kelihatannya sudah lelah bernyanyi itu. Tiba-tiba ia menguap lebar. "Hoaam.. bagaimana kalau kita juga seperti mereka, Hinata?" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya, kode agar Hinata juga bersandar padanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Dasar _playboy_.

Sedetik, Hinata merona merah namun dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. "Apa _sih_ N-naruto-_kun_!"

Si pirang hanya terkekeh pelan sebagai balasannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian jalan raya dengan serumpun rumput hijau di tepiannya sudah tidak menghiasi mata. Udara segar khas hutan Konoha pun tergantikan oleh hembusan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi sepanjang jalan. Angin yang berhawa panas. Tak terasa kini rombongan_ study tour_ Konoha Gakuen telah sampai di Suna. Disusul oleh rombongan Konoha Boarding School, sekolah Neji.

Murid-murid pun bergerombol turun dari bus. Udara panas tak mengurangi semangat para murid yang sangat gembira dengan _study tour_ kali ini. Mereka dengan antusias berjalan-jalan dan berfoto di atas hamparan gurun pasir yang luas, berkilau bagaikan padang emas. Sebelum masuk ke penginapan, para murid dikumpulkan di depan gerbang masuk Suna untuk diberikan pengumuman dan pengarahan.

"Setelah beristirahat di penginapan, kalian akan ku beri tugas kelompok untuk besok," Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah memberikan pengumuman.

"Satu kelompok 10 orang. Boleh membentuk kelompok dari kelas yang berbeda. Lalu, kali ini kita akan bekerjasama dengan Konoha Boarding School yang merupakan sekolah asrama khusus putra. Jadi aku dan Orochimaru-_san_ selaku kepala sekolah Konoha Boarding School sudah menetapkan akan menambahkan 2 orang siswa dari Konoha Boarding School untuk bergabung dalam masing-masing tim kalian. Jadi totalnya 12 orang satu kelopok.

Sebelum mengerjakan tugas, sore hari ini kalian akan dibawa berkunjung ke museum dan tempat-tempat lainnya di sini. Sebelum hari gelap kita harus sudah kembali lagi ke penginapan. Tugasnya masih dirahasiakan. Sebenarnya kalian hanya perlu mengisi lembaran soal yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran dan _study tour_ kali ini. Tapi kalian harus menebak teka-tekinya karena ini bukan tugas yang mudah. Tugas dimulai besok pagi dan ini mempengaruhi nilai raport. Selamat mengerjakan!"

"Ada satu lagi! Tugas ini dilombakan. Pemenangnya akan mendapat hadiah berupa harta karun dan yang hasilnya terburuk tentu saja ada hukumannya." Ujar Tsunade menyeringai mengakhiri pengumumannya. Anak-anak riuh mendengar itu.

"Hei Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura-_chan_, semuanya!" Naruto berteriak menyapa dari kejauhan. Hinata dan yang lain pun membalas. Anak-anak kelas mereka langsung berkumpul membentuk kelompok. Akhirnya terbentuklah kelompok yang beranggotakan Shikamaru sebagai ketua, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Shino dan Tamaki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggota dari Konoha Boarding School itu?" tanya Tenten

"Mana ku tahu. Aku mau tidur dulu, _capek_. Hoamm~" balas Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar.

"Dasar pemalas! Kau 'kan ketua kelompoknya, bagaimana _sih_?" omel Temari.

"_Mendokusai,_" ujar Shikamaru cepat sambil berbalik pergi. Temari menggeram kesal.

"Hey Temari, bilang saja kalau mau ikut Shikamaru tidur. Tidak usah marah begitu, nanti cepat tua loh!" sambar Naruto iseng yang langsung disusul gelak tawa dari Kiba. Temari bertambah kesal, wajahnya seperti ingin menerkam Naruto dan Kiba hidup-hidup.

"Lembar tugasnya?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Itu akan dibagikan saat tugas dimulai nanti," jawab Hinata.

Setelah itu, mereka pun menuju penginapan untuk menyimpan barang-barang. Hinata takjub saat memasuki kota Suna. Walau sejauh mata memandang dipenuhi pasir, tapi teknologi kota dan kedisiplinan penduduknya bisa tertata dengan baik. Temari yang menyadari itu memutuskan berbincang dengan Hinata.

"Suna mengagumkan ya?"

"Ah, iya. Temari dulu tinggal di sini 'kan?" ujar Hinata.

"Ku dengar, Temari baru pindah ke Konoha sejak SMP ya?" Sakura ikut bertanya.

"Iya, sejak lahir aku di sini. Seharusnya aku sudah setingkat di atas kalian namun saat aku pindah ke Konoha di pertengahan tahun ajaran, kurikulumnya berbeda jadi aku terpaksa mengulang satu tahun untuk menyamakan sistem pendidikannya. Yah, dan karena pekerjaan _Tou-san_, kami pindah ke Konoha. Dan.." jawab Temari dengan suara yang sangat kecil untuk bisa didengar orang selain dirinya sendiri pada kata 'dan'. Air mukanya berubah namun tidak disadari siapa pun, kecuali Hinata. Hinata menatap Temari sedikit khawatir. Ingin Hinata bertanya, tapi ia urungkan saat Temari menyadari Hinata menatapnya.

_Dan semester depan aku akan kembali lagi ke__sini, teman-teman. Selamat tinggal__, _batin Temari sedih.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, dan Hinata yang satu kamar sedang membereskan barangnya tapi Tenten masih saja bertanya-tanya tentang Neji dan membujuk Hinata agar Hinata menyuruh Neji sekelompok dengannya nanti.

"Ayolah Hinata, nanti aku belikan makanan kesukaanmu! Kira-kira kamar Neji di mana ya?" bujuk Tenten.

Sakura melirik sebentar perdebatan Hinata dan Tenten seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. _Hm__.. __kira-kira harta karunnya apa ya?_ Sakura membatin. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran itu pada Sasuke. Padahal ia tahu Sasuke yang sesama murid sepertinya tidak akan tahu apa harta karun itu. Tapi ia berpikir mungkin ini bisa menjadi bahasan yang menarik sekaligus mencari kesempatan _chatting_ dengan Sasuke.

HINATA'S POV

Aku akhirnya bisa beristirahat sejenak setelah serangan pertanyaan Tenten berakhir. Melirik jam, sudah jam empat sore ternyata. Kami harus kembali berkumpul untuk kunjungan ke museum. Maka kami menuju aula penginapan setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang di kamar.

Aku bersama Sakura dan yang lain sedang mengambil nomor urut kelompok. Tenten? Jangan ditanya, Neji-_ni_i sudah ku suruh ke sini untuk menemuinya. Saking senangnya aku sampai tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Ia sibuk mengobrol dengan _n__ii-san_. Sudah lah biarkan saja, mereka sedang dimabuk cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan kelompok kita untuk tugas besok. Ini soalnya dan nama kelompok kita adalah 'Sharingan'." Aku mendengarkan Shikamaru yang sedang berbicara. Kini kelompok kami sudah berkumpul lengkap.

"Cih, nama macam apa itu." Cibir Sasuke.

"Merepotkan. Para guru yang memberikan nama-nama kelompok itu. Bahkan kelompok lain lebih aneh lagi. Rasengan, byakugan, kagemane, apalah itu." Lanjut Shikamaru selaku ketua kelompok dengan wajah malasnya.

"Hahaha konyol sekali. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan istilah aneh itu, " ujar Temari yang diam-diam aku setujui.

"Iya, aku juga merasa akrab dengan nama-nama itu tapi di mana ya?" ku lihat Naruto berpikir keras. "Ah mungkin di dunia lain!" lanjutnya _ngelantur_.

"Satu lagi. Kita bebas menentukan dua anggota Konoha Boarding School itu untuk bergabung," ujar Shikamaru. Tenten langsung menjerit senang dan menarikku pergi.

"Ayo Hinata, cepat ajak Neji nanti dia direbut kelompok lain!" ujarnya.

Dasar Tenten. Aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

Setelah ribut-ribut itu, kami pun mulai mengunjungi tempat-tempat di Suna. Semua sudah sampai di Museum Sejarah dan Kebudayaan Suna. Di dalamnya ada berbagai barang-barang peninggalan kuno kekaisaran. Banyak juga artefak sejarah. Kami diajarkan cara membaca karakter-karakter relief dan lain sebagainya.

Suna memang dikenal sebagai kota sejarah terkubur. Ya, sekarang aku mengerti itu. Penduduknya modern tapi sangat mengerti tentang kebudayaan dan sejarah kotanya. Aku melihat Temari yang sepertinya sudah sangat memahami tempat ini. Temari berjalan di samping Shikamaru dan terlihat sedang menjelaskan suatu artefak. Mereka itu tidak sadar kalau sedang berdua terlihat cocok sekali walaupun selalu bedebat.

Akhir-akhir ini aku rasa Sasuke dan Sakura sedang dekat. Sementara Ino, ia sedang giat-giatnya mencari informasi dan pendekatan dengan Sai, seniman kelas IPA 2. Maka dari itu ia jarang berkumpul bersama kami, karena di sekitar kami ada Sasuke. Ia selalu bersama Fuu. Kali ini pun ia memilih satu kelompok dengan Fuu, Chouji, Shion dan tak lupa Sai tentunya.

Aku? Kalau aku.. entahlah. "Hey Hinata, kenapa melamun? Ayo jalan!" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku dan tiba-tiba saja menarik pergelangan tanganku yang sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang kelompok kami. Entah karena terkejut atau panas yang masih menyengat aku merasa wajahku memerah.

Selanjutnya kami berkunjung ke Pusat Biologi Tanaman Suna (PBTS). Disana ada laboratorium, rumah-rumah pembibitan, dan Balai Pengembangan Bioteknologi Suna. Menurutku canggih sekali, di daerah gurun tandus bisa dikembangkan tempat seperti ini. Lalu kulihat ada petugas PBTS yang sedang berbicara dan dikerumuni murid-murid. Tanpa menunggu komando, aku dan teman-temanku pun menuju kesana.

"Kami sedang giat-giatnya melakukan penelitian untuk menciptakan bioteknologi yang dapat menumbuhkan banyak oasis di gurun ini. Dan sekarang kami baru berhasil menciptakan pohon kelapa yang bisa tumbuh di berbagai sudut gurun ini. Ini dia, kebanggaan kami!" ujar petugas itu.

Wow.. sesuai perkiraanku, laboratorium megah ini memang hebat!

Setelah kunjungan singkat itu, hari sudah senja dan kami kembali dikumpulkan di aula penginapan.

Kakashi-_sensei_ mengumumkan malam ini waktunya mulai mengerjakan tugas tertulis. Walau lembaran soalnya sudah dibagikan sejak tadi, sebagian besar siswa belum mengerjakannya karena sibuk memperhatikan apa yang ada di museum dan PBTS. Yah, memang itu yang diperintahkan sekolah, tapi kelompok kami sudah mengerjakannya sedikit-sedikit.

Kini kami berada di tempat yang cukup santai di salah satu sudut penginapan tepatnya di halaman samping penginapan yang terdapat kolam renang. Ada gazebo nyaman di pinggirnya. Tentu saja, di sini hanya ada kelompok kami. Karena ini adalah diskusi antar tim.

"Ini Shikamaru! Aku sudah mengerjakan bagian pertamanya!" seru Sakura seraya memberikan lembaran soal itu pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melihatnya malas. Bibirnya membentuk lekukan kecil. Naruto ikut melihat soal-soal mengenai wawasan umum itu.

"Hahaha itu sih gampang sekali! Anak SD juga bisa menjawabnya!" kata Naruto asal.

Ya ampun Naruto, ini jadi terlihat mudah karena Sakura yang mengerjakannya. Belum tentu kau bisa.

"Jangan sok begitu, bagaimana kalau soal bagian selanjutnya sangat susah?" ujar Tamaki, teman sekelas kami si gadis berambut cokelat panjang, iris mata cokelat, dan penyuka kucing.

Baru saja Tamaki berujar demikian, Shikamaru langsung tersentak kaget.

"Tamaki, mimpi apa kau? Omonganmu jadi kenyataan, _m__endokusai_.." kata Shikamaru datar. Sejurus kemudian, kami langsung mengerubunginya.

"APA INI?!"

Shikamaru sedang dalam mode berpikirnya. Aku dan yang lainnya diam memutar otak. Kecuali Naruto yang malah memelototi lembaran soal itu.

_SOAL BAGIAN KEDUA_

_Bacalah soal ini dengan teliti, jawaban soal ini tersembunyi di kotak. Soal ini mustahil tidak memiliki jawaban. Walau soal ini membutuhkan pemikiran panjang__, putarlah otakmu, jawaban __itu pasti ada!_

_K__alian adalah seorang budak yang bila tidak menurut akan dihukum mati. Kemudian suatu hari kalian disuruh mencari cincin emas majikan kalian yang jatuh di gurun pasir. Apa yang kalian lakukan?_

_H__al yang diperlukan untuk mememecahkan suatu hal rumit yang belum diketahui agar diketahui?_

_Arti kata ini hampir dekat dengan kata '__rival__'__.__ Y__ang harus kita waspadai demi diri kita. Apa itu? Dan harus bersikap bagaimana saat menghadapinya dalam situasi genting ? _

_P__rosedur mengisi jawaban dari soal ujian yang sulit? (bukan belajar atau mencontek!)_

_K__alian seorang bidan, kapan kalian akan menolong seseorang yang akan melahirkan di depan kalian? _

_Y__ang terlintas di benak kalian bila mendengar kata-kata : bajak laut-menemukan-harta karun-setelah sekian lama?_

Di bawah soal itu, tercetak jawaban-jawaban acak dalam garis-garis yang membentuk kotak. Sebagai berikut:

**(****Kaki, mata, keberanian,****petualangan****), ****(****Triple T****), (****Pedang Kusanagi kuno****), ****(****Teman sekolah ****dan**** lambang cinta****), (****Selangkah jarum jam tertipis****), (****Jejak kaki anjing****)**

"Mu- mustahil," ujarku pelan.

"Tidak Hinata, sepertinya ini teka-teki," tiba-tiba Naruto berkata padaku.

Yang lain menatap ke arah Naruto dengan heran dan kaget. Shikamaru masih diam.

"Sepertinya kita harus memasangkan jawaban dan soalnya," kata Shino.

Hening sejenak, sampai Sasuke membuka suara, "Aku rasa soal ini menuntut kita untuk berpetualang, bukan menjawabnya."

"Naruto benar. Soal ini soal yang merepotkan. Kita harus menjawabnya secara logika, lalu setelah dipikirkan lagi jawaban logika itu seharusnya berhubungan dengan pilihan 'jawaban' dalam kotak di bawah," Shikamaru menerangkan sambil menunjuk kotak 'jawaban' di bawah soal itu.

Benar juga... aku mulai mengerti yang dimaksud Shimamaru.

"Nomor satu.. tentu saja jawabannya 'kita harus mencarinya di gurun' 'kan?" ucapku memberikan pendapat.

"Ya. Lalu ada salah satu 'jawaban' di kotak itu yang berkaitan dengan jawabanmu tadi, Hinata, begitu juga seterusnya." Neji-_nii_ angkat suara menjelaskan lagi dugaan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Ya, Neji-_nii_ dan temannya Sora dari Konoha Boarding School akhirnya bergabung dalam tim kami.

Shikamaru dan beberapa anggota lainnya mengangguk. "Tepatnya dengan jawaban 'kaki, mata, dan petualangan'. Untuk menjelajah gurun tentu diperlukan kaki, mata, dan petualangan 'kan? Melihat ini, bisa dibilang 'jawaban' dalam kotak adalah hal yang diperlukan untuk jawaban logika itu." ujar Shikamaru. Ya, pemikiranku juga begitu.

"Kurasa tidak selamanya begitu. Coba lihat nomor selanjutnya," Sasuke juga berpendapat.

"Nomor dua. Hm, jawabannya.. _clue_! Petunjuk! Tapi.. apa yang berhubungan dengan itu?" Tenten pun angkat bicara.

"Hahaha masa kecilmu kurang bahagia ya? Tentu saja jejak kaki anjing. Pasti waktu kecil kamu tidak pernah menonton 'Blue's Clues' ya? Di sana tiap petunjuk selalu diberi tanda jejak kaki anjing. Ya 'kan, Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil meminta pendapatku yang berada di sebelahnya. Benar juga. Aku pun mengangguk pelan. Kiba yang jahilnya kumat menempeleng pelan kepala Naruto.

"Yang seperti saja kau hapal!" ujar Kiba yang marahnya sudah mereda sejak Naruto membocorkan rahasianya beberapa minggu lalu. Naruto terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia gengsi pendapatnya dipatahkan jawaban konyol Naruto.

"Lalu, nomor tiga bisa dibilang musuh atau saingan. Yang harus dihindari itu bahaya, dan kita harus berhati-hati dalam keadaan bahaya 'kan?" kini giliran Temari yang bicara.

"Tepat." tambah Shikamaru singkat.

"Jadi, yang mana jawabannya?" tanya Temari lagi.

"..." Shikamaru terlihat berpikir keras.

"Shika—"

"Jawabannya.. Saingan adalah teman sekolah. Dengan kata lain, tim-tim lain dalam tugas kali ini akan menjadi saingan kita. Lalu, tadi kau sudah menyebutkan 'hati-hati' 'kan?" ucapan Shikamaru dipotong Temari.

"Hati adalah lambang cinta." Ujar Shikamaru mantap. Temari tersenyum mengiyakan. Wow, brilian sekali kombinasi mereka.

Selanjutnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar setia. Setidaknya aku sudah menebak salah satu jawabannya. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan.

"Nomor empat tentu saja dengan berpikir. Em.. itu bukan prosedur _sih__,_"

Pikirkan Hinata! tinggal 3 jawaban tersedia.

"Kalau melihat dari sisa jawaban yang tersedia.." ujarku membuka diskusi.

"Pedang? Mustahil. Apa mau merobek kertas ujian itu? Tidak." Sora, laki-laki teman sekelas Neji-_nii_ berambut abu-abu gelap sebahu yang sejak tadi diam, membuka suaranya.

"Selangkah jarum jam tertipis? Berhubungan dengan waktu. Dalam ujian memang perlu waktu, tapi itu bukan prosedur." Kiba kini bicara.

"Lagipula itu jawaban untuk nomor lima yang artinya 'sedetik lagi' atau 'saat ini juga'. Orang yang mau melahirkan harus ditolong sesegera mungkin 'kan?" potong Shino yang sangat benar. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"**T**ebak kemungkinan jawaban, **T**emukan jawaban yang paling benar, dan **T**ulis dalam kertas jawaban!" Tiba-tiba Sakura menjawab cepat dengan senyum mengembang bangga setelah sebelumnya diam berpikir.

"Brilian, Sakura! Triple T!" seru Tamaki. Sakura memang hebat.

Terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang menggerakkan pulpen diatas lembar soal itu. Ia tengah menandai dan memasangkan soal dan jawaban yang sudah ditebak. Dan kini tinggal satu jawaban lagi. Sisanya nomor enam berpasangan dengan 'Pedang Kusanagi'. Tapi... apa itu?

Tiba-tiba perkataan Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Kusanagi. Pedang itu adalah pusaka legenda yang diwariskan turun-temurun di klan Uchiha. Ada 7 pedang Kusanagi. Namun, seribu tahun yang lalu menghilang. Lebih tepatnya sengaja _dihilangkan_ oleh petinggi Uchiha karena takut memicu perebutan kepemilikan pedang itu. Maklum saja, dahulu kala masih zaman peperangan. Menurut sejarah, mereka menyebarkan ketujuh pedang itu di seluruh Jepang dan menyimpannya diam-diam di tempat-tempat khusus," ujarnya panjang lebar. Tetap dengan mode _cool_ dan tatapan datar.

"Ah, aku melihat salah satunya di museum tadi!" ujarku.

"Semuanya dibodohi," lanjut Sasuke. Apa maksudnya?

Semua terdiam kaget. Tapi terlihat Shikamaru dan Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

Shikamaru pun bertanya, "Apa yang di museum palsu?"

"Hn, Imitasi. Aku, anggota klan Uchiha tahu persis tentang sejarah itu." kata Sasuke tenang. Aku rasa gaya bicaranya menyiratkan sedikit keangkuhan, eh?

"Sebenarnya ini bagian dari detail sejarah Konoha juga, tapi karena pembahasannya mendalam jadi tidak diajarkan di sekolah. Hanya orang yang memiliki wawasan luas yang menyadari hal ini. Itu lah yang sebenarnya dituntut oleh sekolah kita. Kita beruntung memiliki Sasuke sebagai anggota." Beberapa detik kemudian, Shikamaru melanjutkan saat aku baru saja akan memprotes. Awalnya ku pikir ini tak adil untuk kelompok lain yang tidak memiliki anggota klan Uchiha. Namun, ternyata aku salah.

"Salah satunya tersembunyi di suatu tempat di gurun ini. Tepatnya di oasis terbesar di sini. Dan satu lainnya ada di rumahku—" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Hoi _Tem__e,_ rumahmu sih tidak penting!" Teriakan cempreng Naruto seakan mengundang orang untuk ingin menendangnya jauh-jauh. Berisik sekali. Mengganggu pembicaraan penting ini. Benar saja, kulihat Sakura sudah menyiapkan bogem mentahnya untuk Naruto.

"Cih, orang bodoh sepertimu memang tidak mengerti apapun." Ucap Sasuke enteng. Naruto menggeram kesal tapi untunglah Sakura berhasil menahannya.

"Intinya pedang itu diperlukan untuk soal terakhir ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Kusanagi manapun." tambah Temari.

"Kau dengar itu, baka? Makanya jangan asal bicara. Jika kita bisa mengambil Kusanagi di rumah Sasuke, kita tidak perlu mencarinya di gurun luas ini!" Sakura mengomel pada Naruto. Hihi.. Naruto itu sering sekali dimarahi ya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sesuai jawaban logis soal itu, seorang bajak laut pasti akan langsung membuka kotak harta karunnya. Untuk membukanya diperlukan kunci. Menurut penjelasan di museum tadi, pedang Kusanagi bisa digunakan sebagai kunci. Yah, begitulah seperti kata Sasuke tadi." terang Shikamaru. Wah, Shikamaru hebat sekali bisa mengingat penjelasan di museum. Padahal penjelasannya sangat singkat dan cepat. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mencatat. IQ 200 memang tidak diragukan.

Tunggu, tadi apa yang dia katakan? Kotak harta karun? Kotak? Ah! aku tahu teka-teki di balik semua ini! Saat aku hendak buka suara, seakan ada kontak batin, Neji-_nii_ menyuarakan pikiranku barusan.

"Tadi kau bilang kotak? Kotak harta karun? Aku tahu. Kita telah memecahkan teka-tekinya. Coba lihat! di petunjuk pengerjaan soal ada tulisan 'jawabannya ada di kotak'. Yang dimaksud 'kotak' di sini adalah kotak harta karun. Kita harus mencarinya!" terang Neji-_nii_ yang sama persis dengan pendapatku. Ia menunjuk lembar soal yang dipegang Shikamaru. Semua pun ikut melihat.

Sambil memainkan pena di lembaran itu, Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Ya. Kesimpulannya, jawaban yang sudah kita pecahkan tadi adalah tata cara untuk mendapatkan 'jawaban' yang sebenarnya,"

"Benar. Sesuai perkataan Tsunade-_sama_, yang menang akan mendapat harta karun! Ayo kita cari!" seru Sakura riang.

Ah.. jadi begitu. Benar-benar soal yang rumit! Untung saja kelompok ini dihuni oleh para jenius!

Tapi keberhasilan kita belum sampai disini. Aku harus berjuang lebih keras!

"Baiklah, kata kunci yang pertama kita harus **menjelajahi gurun pasir**; kedua, kita harus mencari** petunjuk **menuju harta karun; ketiga, harus **berhati-hati akan bahaya dan saingan** dari tim lain; lalu kita **Tebak, Temukan, dan Terapkan **semua masalah dalam mencari petunjuk; kelima, kita **lakukan sekarang juga**; terakhir... kita **buka kotak harta karunnya** dengan menemukan **pedang **itu!" jelas Temari.

"Ehm, sedikit koreksi. Poin 'lakukan sekarang juga' maksudnya besok saat jam mengerjakan tugas dimulai kan?" ujar Shikamaru.

Kami saling berpandangan dan meyakinkan diri bahwa pendapat Shikamaru benar. Berpikir logis! Mau bagaimana lagi, penginapan saja sudah dikunci dan tidak boleh ada siswa yang keluar malam.

Akhirnya pemecahan teka-teki selesai. Sepertinya kelompok lain belum menyadarinya. Baguslah, dengan ini kita bisa memulai lebih dulu besok. Semangat, Hinata! Ini baru permulaan!

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Saat ku tengok ternyata Naruto dengan kilatan semangat di mata biru jernihnya memandang ke arah teman-teman dan berancang-ancang untuk mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita berjuang menemukan harta karunnya!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N:**

Apa cuma perasaanku saja atau chapter ini genre nya lebih ke sci-fi/fantasy? wkwk

Di cerita ini saya banyak sekali melibatkan tokoh. Bahkan bukan hanya rookie 12, berbagai tokoh di filler/movie pun saya masukkan ke cerita hehehe. Maaf ya kalau ada yang bingung karena banyaknya tokoh.

Alasannya klise, tuntutan cerita. Tapi saya juga sudah menyederhanakannya. Tetap ada fokus ke karakter-karakter utama kok.

Kalau ada yang bingung tanyakan saja! Jangan ragu untuk bertanya hehe.

Ohya bagi yang gak tau Tamaki, dia itu tokoh figuran. kalau mau lihat dia di masa kecil silakan tonton Naruto Shippuden episode 189(ituloh episode kucing yang mana kalian bisa menemukan sasuke kawaii nya maksimal) atau kalo kalian sadar, dia ada di chapter 700. hayoo bisa tebak yang mana? =)

Dulu di cerita versi akun lama saya itu pun ada OCnya. Hah maafkan saya karena dulu sedang senang-senangnya gambar OC, dan masukkan ke fanfic. Dasar remaja labil. Huehehe.

Sebelumnya di cerita ini ada dua OC. Yang satu punya teman saya, namanya Himawari. Saya tidak tahu kebetulan apa yang membawa nama OC dia itu sama dengan anak lucunya Naruhina. Oh my God. Untung fisiknya beda. kocaknya fisik himawari OC temen saya itu malah kaya jurus seksi nya naruto!

Kedua, Natsuki. Dari warna &amp; model rambut dan sifat tak jauh beda dari Fuu yang saya jadikan penggantinya dia di fic ini. Fuu baru muncul akhir-akhir ini di anime. Sedangkan Natsuki, OC saya, sudah saya gambar dari jaman SMP dulu. Wihihi kebetulan apalagi ini.

Karena saya juga kurang nyaman baca fic dengan OC, maka saya putuskan untuk menghilangkan mereka dan mengerucutkan fokus cerita. Kalau terlalu banyak tokoh (tokoh di naruto saja udah buanyak) rasanya bingung kesana kemari ya kan?

Satu lagi mengenai EYD. Kalo perkataan dalam hati itu penulisannya yang benar seperti apa ya? Apa dengan cetak miring sudah benar?

Ok sekian dari saya saya harap reader suka dengan cerita ini dan bersedia memberikan kritik, saran, masukan dan menjawab kebingungan saya itu mungkin? Hehe.. sebelum menyudahi Author's note ini saya mau balas review dulu~

**NamikazeARES:**

terimakasih review dan sarannya :) tapi sayangnya itu justru poin yang mau saya eksplor di fanfic ini. jadi disini gak hanya berpusat pada pair utama, tapi menjelaskan kerumitan hubungan mereka semua. konfliknya nanti ya, perlahan-lahan juga bakal kelihatan maklum baru chapter2 awal ^^

**borusaranewcouple:**

wow username kamu wkwk. thanks reviewnya ya

**hqhqhq:**

makasih reviewer setia aku :3

nah! benar sekali itu dia maksud munya. semoga reader lain juga mengerti seperti hqhqhq yaa. kiba sama hinata emang teman yang terkesan manis menurut aku di manga/anime nya pun. mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain udah kayak saudara sendiri ya nggak? wkwkwk ngawur nih NHL. pray for ino wkwk. hmm untuk itu lihat saya perkembangan ceritanya yaa. kalo munya kasih tau nanti gak seru. makanya ikuti terus yaa /ditampol 

**rowena:**

apakah kamu dulu juga membaca one octave? waaa seneng banget nemuin pembaca yang dulu disini. semoga gak kecewa sama perubahannya yaa. dan bahkan kamu nyadar sama OC Himawari! yaampun seneng banget dengernya ada yang masih inget! iya kebetulan banget kan?! aku juga kaget pas baca chapter 700 nama anak NH yang unyu itu sama kayak OC itu. lihat Author's note diatas? jujur itu aku tulis sebelum masuk review kamu looh eeh ada yang nyadar duluan wkwk. btw thanks reviewnya yaa

makasih yaa reviewnya ini sudah lanjut.

**DrunKenMist99**

sip! makasih udah review lagi!

Yosh Review ditunggu untuk yang selanjutnya!

Salam 

munya


	4. Chapter 4

A Naruto fanfiction,

**~ONE OCTAVE~**

**2015 © Munya Munya**

**Disclaim****er****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rated: T **

**Warning:**** Moved fanfic from another account! Edited!**** AU,**** OOC,****Hinata centric, ****gaje, abal,**** maybe ****typo****, etc.**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

_Hm..__para jenius memang selalu bisa lebih unggul!_ batin Kakashi saat melihat tim 'Sharingan' datang mendekat kearahnya. Kini guru Konoha Gakuen yang berambut perak dan bermasker itu tengah berdiri di depan gerbang masuk Suna untuk mengawasi dan mendata setiap tim yang akan menjalankan tugasnya.

Pos satu, gerbang Suna. Itu lah teritori Kakashi dalam tugasnya saat ini. Setiap guru memang sudah ditempatkan masing-masing di pos mereka yang tersebar di gurun ini.

Tim Sharingan serempak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kakashi. Pastinya mereka paham akan sesuatu yang sudah lazim seperti saat ini tanpa dikomandoi sang ketua. Ya, sejak SD mereka sudah tahu jenis dan konsep 'permainan' seperti ini.

"Ah, Kakashi-_sensei _pasti—" baru saja Naruto angkat bicara, Kakashi sudah memotongnya.

"Wah wah.. sudah ada yang menebak teka-teki rumit ini rupanya. Aku salut pada kalian yang cepat menyadari maksud sebenarnya tugas itu."

"Baiklah. Ku jelaskan singkat saja karena sepertinya kalian sudah paham. Di gurun ini kalian akan menjalankan misi sesuai yang kalian tebak di lembaran soal itu. Tapi ada tambahan _clue_ dariku." Tambah Kakashi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Kakashi berdeham pelan, "Kalian harus benar-benar mengikuti semua petunjuk yang telah dipecahkan. Bila tidak, lebih buruk dari kegagalan. Yah, selanjutnya kalian akan dipandu oleh peta ini," terang Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan klasik pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah. Selamat berpetualang di gurun iblis terluas di Suna!" ujar Kakashi dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Jangan lupa, bekerja sama lah!" lanjutnya.

**HINATA'S POV**

"Yosh! Semuanya ayo berjuang bersama untuk misi ini!" siapa lagi yang berseru dengan semangat berapi-api kalau bukan Naruto.

Aneh..ya. Semuanya benar-benar aneh! Sampai suasana pun jadi aneh begini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto terus ada di sampingku? Dekat sekali. Aku 'kan jadi malu...

Lihat! Apa maksud tatapan mereka? Menjengkelkan sekali! Kenapa mereka yang semula berkerumun untuk melihat peta malah berbalik melihatku dan Naruto?

Hey Naruto-_kun_, lakukan sesuatu—maksudku menjauhlah sedikit dari ku! apa kau tidak menyadari tatapan jahil mereka pada kita?

"Ehm!"

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

Sekarang apa? Mereka pura-pura batuk?

"Ekhm.. Naruto!"

"Uhuk uhuk.. ohok.. hoaak!"

Lama-lama aku _sweatdrop_. Malah batuk betulan. Rasakan. Haah.. dasar teman-teman.

Ku dapati Naruto lama-kelamaan sadar dengan situasi. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan bibir bawahnya _manyun_. Menatap satu persatu teman di sekitar kami.

"Maksudnya apa hah? Batuk-batuk seperti kakek-kakek saja! Cepat lihat petanya!"

Mengapa baru protes sekarang, Naruto-_kun_. Haah dasar lamban. Tapi biarlah. Setidaknya aku terbebas dari ketidaknyamanan ini.

Sekarang mereka sudah berhenti menggodaku dan kembali serius. Walau kudengar Kiba bersiul pelan dan tidak disadari semua orang. Aku meliriknya sejenak dengan ujung mataku, matanya terlihat sendu dan agak sinis. Nada siulannya juga terdengar sinis. Ah, apa itu hanya perasaanku saja? Jujur, aku merasa tidak enak dengan ini.

Ada apa sebenarnya antara Kiba dan Naruto? Aku semakin tak mengerti.

Shikamaru membuka petanya. Semua berkumpul membentuk lingkaran. Petanya kuno.. ada gambar-gambar. Sepertinya itu ilustasi tempat atau pos-pos. Seperti petanya Dora. Hahaha.

Ah, itu! Gambar peti harta karun di ujung itu! Seperti dugaan kami, tujuan akhirnya memang untuk mendapatkan harta karun. Tapi.. tidak ada tulisan selain nama-nama tempat yang digambar di sini: **Titik Berdiri, Gunung Pasir, Labirin Pasangan, Oasis Abadi. **

"Yang jelas, sekarang kita berada di titik berdiri." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

"Membingungkan! Uuh... aku ingin cepat-cepat ke Tokyo!" keluh Tenten sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menepis tangannya. Sontak Tenten naik pitam.

"Hey, bisa diam tidak sih? Shikamaru sedang berpikir! Asal kau tahu, strategi dia sangat penting untuk nasib tim Sharingan!" kata Naruto.

Sebenarnya aku ingin melerai, tapi sepertinya percuma karena aku tahu Tenten, dan semua tahu Naruto seperti apa jika dalam mode bertengkar. Bisa-bisa Kyuubi-nya keluar—eh salah, Hinata! beda dunia ingat ini bukan cerita _canon_!

Sejenak aku menghela napas, Tenten baru saja akan meledak kalau tidak terpotong ucapan Shikamaru. "Ini tidak terlalu sulit, kita hanya perlu mengikuti peta merepotkan ini sampai akhir."

"Bodoh, gurun ini 'kan luas! Tidak ada jalannya pula, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan tempat-tempatnya?" Temari memprotes pada teman-tapi-mesranya itu.

Shikamaru bergumam pelan.

"Di peta ada jalan yang berkelok-kelok sedangkan di kenyataan hanya terhampar padang pasir luas. Tapi sepertinya aku menyadari suatu petunjuk. Lihat ini!" Neji-_nii_ _san_ menjelaskan sambil menunjuk gambar bebatuan dan pohon kelapa di peta tanpa sengaja bersamaan dengan jari Tenten. Wajah Tenten memerah saat jari mereka bersentuhan. Hm, aku rasa mereka makin dekat saja. Jangan-jangan teman sebangkuku itu nantinya akan jadi kakak iparku! Hahaha lucu membayangkannya.

Aku memindahkan pandangan mataku bergantian antara peta dan hamparan gurun di depan mataku. Gambar bebatuan kecil dan pohon kelapa itu terletak di tiap tikungan jalan. Aku tersentak, tersadar.

"Kita hanya perlu mencocokkan arah pada peta lalu berbelok setiap ada bebatuan dan pohon kelapa," _Nii-san_ mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"_Nii-san_ benar, itu seperti petunjuk arah jalannya," ujarku.

"Baiklaah ayo jalaaan!" seru Naruto bersemangat. Hm, dia memang selalu bersemangat.

Kami, err...tim Sharingan—untuk kesekian kalinya aku berpikir ini nama yang aneh. Apa itu Sharingan? Memangnya ini jaman ninja? Eh, ninja? Aku juga tak tahu mengapa bisa berpikir kesana. Aku sendiri tidak tahu Sharingan itu apa— pun memulai petualangan kami.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tahu nama apa itu Sharingan?" Karena penasaran dan bosan dengan pemandangan monoton gurun ini, keluarlah pertanyaan tak direncanakan dari mulutku ini pada orang terdekat. Apa boleh buat yang paling dekat untuk ditanyai hanya Naruto. Sebelumnya Shikamaru memerintahkan setiap laki-laki dalam tim menjaga murid perempuan satu persatu. Mengantisipasi bahaya. Dan berakhir aku 'dikawal' Naruto.

"Hm.. mungkin sejenis alat untuk membuat es jeruk." Jawab Naruto asal sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Aku terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Ayolah selera humor orang ini rendah sekali!

Panasnya cuaca gurun kami hadapi, langkah demi langkah meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki di atas hamparan pasir yang luas. Yah, aku tahu gurun pasir di Jepang ini tentu tidak seluas dan 'separah' gurun-gurun pasir di Mesir sana. Tapi...ya Tuhan, tempat ini menyiksa sekali! Untung saja kami sudah siap dengan segala jenis krim anti matahari dan minuman yang banyak.

Kami sampai di gunung pasir yang sangat besar, pos pertama di peta. Sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut bukit, karena jika melihat gunung yang sebenarnya punya ketinggian ribuan kilometer, bukit ini hanya setinggi sekolah kami.

Jelas saja kami berhasil sampai karena kami telah mengikuti semua tatacara dari soal bagian kedua itu kecuali poin terakhir. Menemukan petunjuk, lalu melakukan 3T kurasa sudah. Gambar bebatuan yang menunjukan jalan lah petunjuknya. Lalu... walaupun sejak tadi tidak terlihat tim lain ataupun bahaya, kami sudah waspada. Ya, cukup.

Tidak mudah mendaki gunung ini. Sampai di atas, kami melihat beberapa kelompok lain mulai bergerak dari kejauhan. Hah, semoga saja mereka tidak melihat kami! Bisa-bisa jejak kami diikuti. Langsung saja kami bergegas turun.

Saat hendak turun, tiba-tiba pasir terasa tidak sepadat sebelumnya. Pasir-pasir bergerak turun seperti air terjun. Tak cukup sampai di situ, lintasan pun sangat curam!

"KYAAAA!" Kami terperosok layaknya sedang meluncur di perosotan air kolam renang. Tanpa sadar kami para gadis saling berpegangan satu sama lain dengan 'pengawal' kami masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya kami mendesah lega saat mendapati gerakan pasir terjun sudah berakhir dan kaki kami sudah kembali berpijak. Aku melepas genggaman tanganku pada Naruto. Yaampun apa sejak tadi aku menggenggamnya seerat itu? Naruto hanya_ cengengesan_ melihatku menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Oh Tuhan aku benar-benar malu! Namun aku tidak bisa berlama-lama tenggelam dalam rasa malu saat peristiwa mengejutkan tiba-tiba terjadi di depan mataku.

Di bawah kaki gunung, saat Naruto mulai melangkah, pijakannya tiba-tiba amblas. Tubuhnya terhuyung, ia berteriak panik saat kakinya terbenam sampai batas mata kaki. Bukannya menolong, Sasuke malah mengejeknya ceroboh. Keributan pun terjadi.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatianku. Aku heran memandangi padang pasir di dekat kami berpijak—atau lebih tepatnya di depan tempat Naruto berpijak tadi. Pasir-pasirnya seakan tersapu angin. Membentuk ruas jalan.

Baru saja aku akan membuka mulut akan hal ini, ada yang memotongku. "Hey, Naruto! Coba hentakkan kakimu lagi!"

Sepertinya ketua tim Sharingan berambut nanas itu berpikiran sama denganku.

Dengan ragu dan ekspresi takut, Naruto menghentakkan kakinya perlahan. Sambil memberikan Shikamaru tatapan 'Kalau-aku-sampai-terperosok-masuk-ke-pijakan-amblas-ini-gantikan-nyawaku!'

Semua memperhatikan cowok berambut durian itu. Aku sedikit khawatir. Yang lain pun menampakkan wajah khawatirnya.

Ajaib! Semakin dihentakkan, semakin amblas, semakin terlihat wujud jalannya. Akhirnya semua paham dan ikut menginjak-injak pijakan berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Dan.. _fuala_! terciptalah jalan lurus. Wow, persis seperti di peta. Pantas saja awalnya kami dibuat kebingungan karena jalan yang ditunjukkan peta tidak tampak di aslinya.

Kami pun mengikuti jalan itu, sampai tiba di suatu tempat di belahan gurun ini. Tempatnya mempunyai hawa yang sedikit sejuk, setidaknya tidak sepanas padang gurun tadi. Beberapa pohon kelapa tumbuh rimbun, walau belum bisa disebut oasis. Hmm... itu berarti, ini bukan Oasis Abadi seperti yang di peta. Sayang sekali, padahal aku sempat berharap begitu.

Terlihat reruntuhan bangunan kuno yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Kata Shikamaru, dilihat sekilas reruntuhan ini diperkirakan adalah sebuah desa kecil yang sudah kosong sejak puluhan tahun lalu. Tepat di ujung jalan yang kami ikuti tadi, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang keadaannya tidak sehancur bangunan lainnya. Bagian depan bangunan besar itu terdapat sebuah dinding yang entah mengapa terlihat kokoh dengan 6 pintu berjejer di depannya. Ada sekat pembatas berupa tembok bata setengah betis yang sudah runtuh di sela tiap depan pintu. Bangunannya klasik dan artistik sampai menarik atensi kami semua. Dinding itu bercat kuning gading dengan pintu-pintu kayu cokelat berukiran sulur tanaman kecil terletak samar di tiap sudut pintu.

Cat-cat di bangunan, atau lebih tepat dibilang tembok tua itu telah luntur dan kotor. Pilar-pilar yang rubuh pun berserakan bersama puing-puing bangunan di sekitarnya. Orang akan mengira rusaknya bangunan itu karena faktor usia yang sepertinya saat masih baru tampak indah layaknya kuil-kuil megah di Yunani, bukan karena gempa bumi atau perang. Setidaknya itu lah pikiranku.

Akhirnya Sharingan mendekat ke satu-satunya bangunan yang masih lumayan utuh itu. Walau sekilas tempat ini tidak seperti tempat-tempat yang ditunjukkan peta, entah mengapa tempat ini seakan mempunyai magnet yang menarik kami untuk berjalan mendekat. Padahal menurut jawaban soal bagian kedua, kami diharuskan mengikuti petunjuk, dalam hal ini peta.

Dalam diam, walaupun tadinya terdengar beberapa ungkapan kekaguman dan bisik-bisik lainnya mengenai tempat ini, tim Sharingan melangkah perlahan. Entah mendapat keyakinan dari mana, tapi kami semua kompak mendekati bangunan mencolok itu.

Kami berdiri berjajar menghadap tembok bangunan itu. Kini tinggal selangkah lagi bagi kami untuk memasuki pintu kayu ini. Tanganku seakan memiliki rasa penasaran yang besar untuk membuka pintu misterius di depanku ini. Apa yang lain juga sama sepertiku?

Kulirik ke sebelah kiri, di pintu pertama paling ujung kiri ada Sasuke dan Sora, lalu Kiba dan _nii-san_ di pintu kedua, selanjutnya ada Tenten dan Sakura, lalu Temari dan Shino di pintu keempat berada persis di sebelahku yang berada di pintu kelima ini.

Setelah itu, kugerakkan bola mataku ke kanan. Ada Tamaki yang satu sekat pintu denganku, lalu di sebelahku ada Naruto di pintu selanjutnya bersama Shikamaru sang kapten Sharingan. Aku sudah bilang 'kan setiap pintu itu bersekat? Karena sekat pintunya sempit, satu pintu hanya muat untuk dua orang.

Sepertinya mereka semua berpikiran sama denganku. Aku menengok menatap Tamaki, ia mengangguk mantap tanda mengerti dan yakin. Tanganku yang telah menyentuh gagang pintu yang berdebu itu perlahan bergerak menekannya.

"Bersama-sama!" komando Shikamaru.

Ugh, sebenarnya aku agak sedikit takut...

"Ayo Hinata! Jangan ragu!"

Ah? Naruto menyemangatiku? Baiklah, aku takkan ragu!

Tim Sharingan serempak bergerak.

KREKK

"Uuh.. susah sekali," ujarku yang kesulitan membuka pintunya. Semuanya berusaha keras membuka pintunya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sesaat pandanganku menangkap deretan huruf kanji kuno terukir indah di tengah-tengah pintu kayu di depanku ini. Ku singkirkan debu yang menutupi rentetan tulisan itu, ku dekatkan mataku ke ukiran itu dan ku baca di dalam hati. Sontak Tamaki pun mengikuti aktivitasku itu lalu membacanya pelan.

"Berpasanganlah di pintu labirin ini," ejanya pelan.

Detik itu juga, seluruh anggota Sharingan menengok kearahku dan Tamaki. Aku pun menjelaskan temuanku itu. Apakah itu petunjuk?

"Coba lihat!" kata Naruto setelah penjelasanku. Ia melompati sekat antara pintu keenam dan kelima lalu 'menyingkirkan' Tamaki dari depan tulisan itu. Seketika Tamaki mendelik kesal karena 'disingkirkan' Naruto tanpa aba-aba dan melancarkan tinjuan maut ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan dan kembali ke tempatnya sambil merutuki Tamaki pelan.

"Bilang saja mau dekat-dekat Hinata dan merepotkanku!" ujar Tamaki pelan dengan nada kesal. Eh, apa? Dekat-dekat aku?

M-memang _sih_, sejak tadi Naruto dekat-dekat denganku terus. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Jadi sedikit err.. risih. Ku sadari wajahku memerah di saat seperti itu. Uh kenapa aku ini?

"Cih, _baka Dobe_ Tunggu apa lagi, itu petunjuk 'kan?" tiba-tiba Sasuke di ujung sana membuka suara setelah melihat tingkah konyol Naruto dan Tamaki.

"Ya. kalian mengerti 'kan?" kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan melewati bagian pintu kelima.

Melihat Shikamaru, aku pun paham. Semua paham. Pasti ia beranjak ke tempat Temari, ingin berpasangan dengannya.

Benar saja. Semua pun terlihat bingung dan canggung mencari pasangan. Saling melirik antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku pun bingung dan terdiam.

Tiba-tiba lantai bangunan yang kami pijak bergetar. Apa ini? gempa?

Semua panik. Tunggu, ini gempa, tapi bangunan sama sekali tidak runtuh. Memang gempanya kecil, tapi logikanya, pasti ada bagian bangunan yang runtuh 'kan? Ah, biarkan saja. Toh keanehan ini malah menguntungkan kami.

Untuk langkah penyelamatan diri, ku rapatkan tubuhku ke pintu dan tanpa melihat, ku tarik lengan baju Tamaki di sebelahku agar ia juga merapat di pintu kelima ini. Untung saja aku pernah mempelajari cara-cara penyelamatan diri dari bencana.

"Bagaimana ini, gempa semakin besar!" Terdengar teriakkan Tamaki dilatarbelakangi suara gemuruh gempa yang tidak begitu ekstrim namun tetap saja membuatku takut. Tapi.. kenapa suara Tamaki terdengar jauh? Aku yang tadinya menutup mata karena takut segera membukanya dan membelalakkan mataku karena Tamaki yang seharusnya ada di sebelahku ternyata ada di pintu ke enam tempat Naruto berada sebelumnya.

I-itu berarti.. di sampingku..

"Na-Naruto-_kun_? K-kenapa ada di-di sini?" tanyaku gagap. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, namun seperti tertahan dalam keadaan gawat ini. Oh Tuhan, jarak kami dekat sekali! Naruto mendekapku dari belakang dan kami merapat di pintu bersama

Ku akui wajahku memanas, dan aku sembunyikan itu. Naruto hanya _nyengir_ saat ku tanyai.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berteriak. "Sepertinya tempat ini menuntut kita untuk cepat. Segera berpasangan pada tiap pintu dan masuk bersama-sama!"

"Ehehe.. Aku sudah menyadari itu sejak tadi jadi aku mengambil tempat di sebelahmu. Eng... sebenarnya tadi aku terhuyung karena gempa lalu kau menarikku 'kan?" kata-kata Naruto sungguh tepat sasaran sehingga membuatku merona malu karena perbuatanku sendiri yang ceroboh. Dia ini, curi-curi kesempatan saja. Eh! Apa? Mencuri kesempatan? Hinata sadarlah jangan berpikir seperti itu!

**NORMAL POV**

Anggota tim Sharingan lainnya juga mulai beraksi. Shikamaru tiba-tiba menghampiri Temari yang hampir jatuh terhuyung dan menangkap tubuhnya. Mereka kemudian berpegangan pada gagang pintu keempat. Ekspresi mereka tetap datar, tapi naif.

Shino yang merasa harus pindah karena tempatnya diambil Shikamaru segera menengok ke kanan-kiri sembari berjalan tertatih menahan goncangan gempa.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke telah berjalan ke pintu tempat Sakura berada dan meninggalkan Sora sendirian di pintu satu. Sebelumnya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bertatapan penuh arti.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Tenten yang tadinya bersama Sakura? Jangan tanya. Sebelum dikomandoi pun, ia sudah bersama Neji di pintu kedua. Otomatis menggeser Kiba yang segera mengengok ke arah Hinata berniat menghampirinya. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan mendapati gadis pujaannya sudah berpasangan dengan Naruto. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya rahangnya mengeras meleihat posisi Naruto yang tampak seperti sedang memeluk Hinata. _Sial! k__enapa Naruto selalu mendahuluiku__?_ batin Kiba jengkel.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, tatapannya beralih ke belakang Hinata. Terlihat Tamaki yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan berujar, "Ke sini Kiba!"

Di tengah gempa yang frekuensinya kian menyusut, ia menuju ke tempat Tamaki di pintu paling ujung. Tepat saat ia sampai, Shikamaru kembali berujar.

"Apa semua sudah siap?"

"Belum. Apa kalian melupakanku?"

Hening.

Gempa seakan-akan berhenti sejenak saat Shino berujar dingin. Aura suram menyergapi seluruh anggota tim saat mendegar Shino berujar. Hanya tersisa dua laki-laki yang tidak mendapat pasangan dan hanya satu pintu tersisa. Sora tampak terdiam dengan wajah datar di pintunya hanya menanti siapa saja yang mau berpasangan dengannya. Sementara Shino yang sudah melihat Sora enggan melangkah ke sana.

Semuanya berpikir keras. Kalau yang disebut pasangan itu laki-laki dan perempuan, lantas bagaimana nasib Shino dan Sora yang tersisa?

Apa yang harus dilakukan tim Sharingan?

"Sudahlah Shino. Yang penting dua orang di satu pintu. Lagipula sejak awal sekolah tidak menetapkan jumlah laki-laki dan perempuan yang sama dalam satu tim kan?" Shikamaru berujar bijak. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Mereka harus cepat sebelum gempa ini semakin memburuk.

Dengan berat hati dan perasaaan tidak dianggap, akhirnya Shino melangkah ke pintu Sora. Setetes keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Sora.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Shikamaru?" teriak Sakura yang mencoba menahan gemetar panik di tubuhnya. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu merangkul pundak Sakura seolah menjaganya agar gadis itu tidak jatuh dan berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Tenanglah Sakura."

Temari menatap penuh tanya Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Setelah berpikir tadi, ku kira inilah Labirin Pasangan itu. Kita harus masuk. Dalam hitungan ketiga kita buka pintunya bersama!" ujar Shikamaru tegas.

Setiap pasangan memegang gagang pintu masing-masing. Mempersiapkan diri mereka pada apa yang akan dihadapi selanjutnya. Begitu pula Naruto dan Hinata, Hinata memejamkan mata takut-takut. Naruto yang menyadari itu lalu menyemangati Hinata.

"Jangan takut Hinata, nanti 'kan kita bersama-sama! Tidak akan ada hantu, kalau ada pun mungkin aku akan kabur!" ujar Naruto berlagak berani diiringi gelak tawanya.

"I-iya," cicit Hinata pelan.

Setelah itu terdengar suara Shikamaru "1.. 2.. 3.. buka!"

KREEK

SET

Semua pintu pun terbuka. Seluruh tim Sharingan masuk ke dalam pintu masing-masing.

Hinata dan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam namun pijakan mereka amblas, mereka jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang. Spontan mereka berteriak kaget karena mereka terus meluncur berkelok-kelok seperti di dalam terowongan luncur atau yang mereka tahu rasanya seperti sedang meluncur di _water boom_.

"Kyaa!" jerit Hinata yang tanpa terasa dirinya sudah berada di pangkuan Naruto, meluncur bersama. Naruto pun tak kalah berisik berteriak kaget. Beberapa detik kemudian terowongan itu sudah berakhir dan mereka jatuh tersungkur di lantai tanah yang dingin.

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata—juga anggota tim Sharingan lain yang tidak terlihat oleh Naruto dan Hinata—berada di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap. Mereka semua saling tidak mengetahui di mana dan bagaimana nasib teman-teman mereka.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lihat kecuali Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Ruangan ini gelap, namun ada obor di suatu sudut tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil membersihkan bajunya yang terkena pasir.

"Tak apa," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita kemana, Naruto-_kun_?" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Entahlah. Lihat itu! Ada cahaya. Ayo kita kesana!" seru Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan perlahan dalam diam. Refleks Naruto dan Hinata saling mendekat. Kali ini Hinata tidak merasakan perasaan gugup atau canggung seperti saat pertama berjalan berdua dengan Naruto.

"I-inikah labirin pasangan itu?" ujar Hinata saat melihat apa yang ada di bawah nyala obor. Ada tulisan-tulisan yang menyatakan bahawa inilah labirin pasangan. Naruto mendongak menatap dinding-dinding yang menjulang di depannya. Benar, labirin. Dinding-dindingnya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan sudah kotor dan berlumut. Tampak sebuah pintu masuk ke labirin itu. Diatasnya terdapat tulisan berupa ukiran kayu dengan huruf kanji: _Hitotsu._

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan bingung. Mungkin yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah memasuki labirin itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan...

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kita tidak sebaiknya mengetahui di mana anggota lain?" ujar Hinata pelan sembari mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari saku celananya.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku SMS _Teme_ dulu," kata Naruto. Dengan cepat ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, memangnya di sini ada sinyal? kirim _e-mail_ saja," kata Hinata menyarankan. Ia pun mengirimkan_ e-mail_ kepada teman-teman perempuannya.

"Ehehe. Iya juga ya. Baiklah," kata Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. Namun bodohnya Hinata, ia tidak menyadari seharusnya di bawah tanah ini tak ada sinyal internet juga. Memang tak ada, tapi tanpa mereka ketahui ada _Wi__f__i_ yang dipasang di sini oleh pihak sekolah yang telah menyiapakan rintangan ini tentunya. Untungnya juga ponsel mereka sudah dinyalakan secara otomatis penangkap sinyal _wifi_ nya.

Ada juga sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasi tim Sharingan dari sudut ruangan ini. Tentunya mereka tidak menyadari orang itu. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar berjenggot dengan rokok yang ia hisap. "Tim pertama sampai, tim Sharingan," ucap orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Asuma-_sensei_ yang mengawasi perjalanan siswa-siswi di pos labirin ini.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, _e-mail_ balasan datang dari anggota tim Sharingan lain. Hinata membacanya satu per satu dan mengabarkannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, _ano_... kata Sakura, ia dan Sasuke ada di tempat yang sama seperti tempat ini, kejadian yang mereka alami pun sama dengan kita tadi, tapi tulisan di atas pintunya _'futatsu'_..lalu—"

"Eh, ada _e-mail_ dari Shikamaru," potong Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga dapat," kata Hinata. Ia membuka _e-__mail_ dari Shikamaru dan membaca isinya dalam hati.

"Shikamaru dan Temari ada di tempat yang sama seperti kita juga, tapi pintunya bertuliskan '_mittsu__'_! Lalu katanya semua pasangan telah ia kirimi _e-mail_ dan berada di depan labirin sama seperti kita!" Naruto membacanya kencang.

"Kata Shikamaru, bisa disimpulkan labirin ini berbentuk segi enam. Kita di pintu pertama _'hitotsu',_ Sakura-Sasuke di pintu kedua _'futatsu'_, Shikamaru-Temari di pintu ketiga _'mittsu'_, Tamaki-Kiba di pintu keempat _'yottsu'_, lalu..." Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

Naruto pun melanjutkan. "Di pintu kelima '_itsutsu'_ ada Shino-Sora, dan terakhir _'muttsu'_ di pintu keenam ada Tenten dan kakakmu itu."

"Ya. Menurut Shikamaru, ki-kita semua akan bertemu di pertengahan labirin, kalau kita masuk bersama-sama." Ujar Hinata.

"Ah, ini! kata Shikamaru, sekarang kita semua masuk bersama-sama. Ayo Hinata!" ajak Naruto.

Saat melangkah, tanpa sadar tangan Naruto bergerak ingin menggandeng tangan gadis bermata _amethyst_ di sebelahnya ini. Namun dengan satu gerakan refleks, Hinata menghindar.

"Maaf," kata Naruto. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah lain. Tanda menolak.

"Ehm, _ladies first_," kata Naruto gugup mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam pintu terlebih dahulu sembari mengambil senter di dalam tas nya, yang juga dilakukan Hinata.

Hinata pun langsung melenggang masuk labirin diikuti Naruto, partnernya. Baru tiga langkah ke dalam labirin, Hinata berhenti dan membuat Naruto yang ada di belakangnya heran. Naruto berbelok. Kini ia berada di sebelah Hinata.

Baru saja Naruto akan bertanya, Hinata sudah lebih dulu menunjukan jawabannya. Sebuah buku dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas dan disobeknya selembar kertas.

"Ini. Kau pegang satu. Disobek kecil-kecil lalu dijatuhkan setiap kita melangkah. Agar kita tidak tersesat." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Sesaat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang melihat pemandangan indah ini. Walau hanya diterangi cahaya lampu tempel yang berjejer jarang-jarang di dinding labirin yang beratapkan permukaan tanah ini, senyum Hinata terlihat sangat manis sampai menyentuh dasar hatinya. Wajah _tan_ nya yang sedikit _pink_ tersamarkan oleh intensitas cahaya yang memang minim di bawah tanah. Menguntungkan dirinya, setidaknya Hinata tidak menyadari hal ini.

Kalau iya, apa kata dunia? Hei tunggu. Apa artinya ini?

Naruto sendiri merasa masih belum bisa seratus persen _move on_ dari bayang-bayang Shion, mantan kekasihnya. Ditambah lagi dirinya yang sejak dulu mengagumi Sakura, walaupun ia sadari ia tidak serius pada Sakura dan hanya senang menggodanya saja. Sakura dan Naruto itu sahabat sejati selama-lamanya. Selamanya, sampai dunia runtuh pun hanya sahabat saja. Yeah, ini pengakuan si rambut durian pada hatinya sendiri.

Lagipula bagaiamana ia mau serius dengan Sakura jika ia tahu sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Sasuke akhir-akhir ini sedang dekat dengan gadis musim semi itu. Gadis cantik dengan mata indah yang memancarkan kecerdasan dirinya dan rambut _pink_ nya yang lembut serta tubuh semampai. Membuat si primadona Uchiha Sasuke rajin curi-curi kesempatan dekat-dekat dengan Sakura setelah kurang lebih dua bulan putus dengan Ino.

Walaupun sebenarnya awal mula Naruto menyukai Sakura dulu sekali adalah karena waktu kecil Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan Naruto ingin bersaing dengan Sasuke dalam hal apapun.

Tapi toh Naruto tidak terlalu cinta pada Sakura. Ia justru mendukung bila Sasuke dan Sakura bersama. Sehingga tidak heran hal seperti ini terjadi. Sepertinya pemuda bermata safir ini mulai tertarik pada kepolosan dan kecantikan alami gadis pemalu di depannya yang kini sedang mengibaskan selembar kertas di depan wajah Naruto karena pemuda itu belum juga menerima kertas yang disodorkan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri heran, bukannya langsung mengambil kertas putih itu dari tangannya, Naruto malah melamun. Ia khawatir, jangan-jangan ada setan di labirin ini yang merasuki Naruto.

Tapi Naruto seakan menepis bayangan Hinata dengan buru-buru mengambil kertas itu sambil _nyengir_ lebar khas dirinya dan menggumamkan "Baiklah"' sekenanya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sambil saling berbalas _e-mail_ dengan pasangan lain untuk berdiskusi. Ralat, bukan mereka tapi hanya Hinata yang kontak dengan pasangan lain.

Sedangkan tugas Naruto adalah berjaga dan menerangi jalan dengan senter yang dipegangnya. Keduanya sama-sama menyobek kertas untuk menandai jalan yang sudah dilewati.

Tiba-tiba, jalan berbelok dan Hinata yang sedang melihat layar ponsel menabrak dinding di depannya. Hinata mengaduh sambil memegang kepalanya yang lumayan sakit. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohannya.

"_Daijoubu ka, _Hinata?" Naruto memegangi pundak Hinata membantu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia memindai apakah ada yang terluka dari tubuh gadis itu kemudian matanya berhenti saat dilihatnya ada sarang laba-laba yang menempel di rambut Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari arah pandang Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangannya membersihkan sarang laba-laba besar yang melingkupi setengah kepalanya. Lama-lama ia kepayahan membersihkan sarang laba-laba itu sendiri dan tiba-tiba Naruto membantunya menyingkirkan jaring laba-laba itu dari helaian rambutnya. "Makanya hati-hati," gumam Naruto lembut. Hinata terdiam membeku menerima perlakuan manis Naruto. Rona _pink_ samar pun tercetak di pipinya.

Sementara itu, pasangan lain juga sedang sibuk melewati labirin ini. Tapi beberapa diantara mereka malah memanfaatkan situasi.

Seperti Tenten yang pura-pura takut agar bisa _menempel_ dengan Neji, Sasuke yang tersandung lalu terluka dan diobati Sakura di tengah minimnya cahaya, Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih saja _gengsi_ satu sama lain, padahal tangan mereka saling menggenggam, serta Kiba dan Tamaki yang sejak tadi seru sekali mengobrol tentang tentang hewan peliharaan mereka masing-masing, padahal Kiba pecinta anjing dan Tamaki penyayang kucing.

Di sisi lain Shino dan Sora terjebak dalam keheningan. Mereka hanya serius memikirkan jalan keluar. Dalam hati Sora menggerutu kesal mengapa partnernya sangat kaku dan tidak ada asyik-asyiknya sama sekali. Membuat petualangan yang seharusnya seru menjadi datar. _Krik _sekali.

Walau tim Sharingan berada di belahan labirin yang berbeda, tidak tahu di mana dan kapan mereka akan bertemu dan seringkali berhadapan dengan tikungan atau pilihan jalan di labirin ini, mereka tidak perlu pusing dan khawatir akan salah jalan. Karena mereka yakin akan bertemu di satu titik.

Yang tidak bisa dipungkiri adalah kelompok Sharingan ini adalah kumpulan jenius. Mereka bisa mengatasi ini dengan kepintaran dan keahlian mereka memanfaatkan teknologi.

Sasuke menggunakan suatu aplikasi GPS khusus yang berguna untuk situasi genting seperti di daerah terpencil ini (berbeda dari GPS sederhana yang mudah diaplikasikan orang awam) di _gadget_nya yang canggih dan super mahal itu untuk mendeteksi di mana teman-temannya berada. Hinata menganalisa keadaan tempat ini dengan hipotesisnya dan data-data dari Sasuke. Neji dan Tamaki membantu mencari petunjuk. Shino menghitung jarak koordinat titik pertemuan mereka—yang Shikamaru duga adalah pusat dari labirin ini. Ya, terakhir Shikamaru lah yang mengolah semua informasi menjadi 'jalan keluar' mereka. Kerjasama yang bagus!

Mata Hinata masih serius menatap layar poselnya. Naruto di sebelahnya hanya menatap ke depan bosan karena sedari tadi hanya berjalan dalam diam menuruti instruksi yang diberikan Hinata.

DEG

Entah itu hanya perasaan Naruto, kesalahan penglihatan, atau memang benar, ada suatu bayangan putih terlintas jauh di persimpangan lorong di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. Ia mulai gemetar. Bulir keringatnya menetes semakin banyak. Bahkan untuk memanggil Hinata saja rasanya susah sekali.

"Selanjutnya belok sini Naru—"

"Huaaaa... cepat lari Hinata!"

Instruksi Hinata dipotong oleh teriakan lantang Naruto. Cukup keras untuk bisa didengar anggota tim Sharingan lain yang kini terpisah. Tidak, bukan hanya teriakan, tapi gerakan kilat Naruto pun tak bisa dihindari oleh Hinata sehingga lekas saja ia ditarik pergi ke arah yang berlawanan 90 derajat dari yang diinstruksikannya tadi.

Naruto berlari secepat kilat. Rupanya ia tak mau kalah dengan _Eyeshield 21_ atau _Konoha Yellow Flash_. Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu, terpaksa ikut berlari. Sampai akhirnya...

BRUAKK

Terjadilah insiden itu. Menyimpangnya rute Naruto dan Hinata malah mempertemukan mereka dengan seseorang. Bukan bertemu, lebih tepatnya menabrak.

Hinata yang berlari di sebelah kiri Naruto menabrak seseorang di depannya sehingga benda di tangan orang itu terlempar. Buruknya, benda itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. Dan bukan kabar baik, benda itu adalah sebuah senter.

Yah, sebuah senter yang cukup berat untuk membuat kepala Naruto _benjol_ besar. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Gelap memang perlu disalahkan dalam kejadian ini. Hinata lalu mengambil senter dan menyorotnya ke seseorang di depannya.

Rambut cokelat ikal. _Tatoo_ segitiga merah di pipi. Sepertinya laki-laki.

Naruto pun ikut melihat siapa pembawa sial yang melempar senter nista itu. Hinata menyorot lagi senternya ke depan. Ada satu orang lagi, mereka adalah..

"Ki-Kiba? Tamaki?!" kata Hinata saat melihat wajah orang itu.

"Ah, Hinata!" sapa Kiba sumringah.

"Rupanya kau yang melempar senter ini, Kiba!" seru Naruto kesal.

"Hinata! aku tidak betah sekali disini," kata Tamaki yang muncul dari belakang Kiba.

"Salah siapa yang menabrak duluan? Kau Naruto!" bela Kiba pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Go-__gomen_.. ini salahku." Kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Naruto dan Kiba sontak menggeleng.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, Hinata!" sanggah Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Ngomong-ngomong,_ mengapa kau membawaku lari tiba-tiba?" tanya Hinata.

"I-itu.. sebenarnya.. aduh, tadi kau tidak melihat _sih_. Aku langsung menarikmu karena... ADA HANTU!" ujar Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling dan gemetar. Ia masih panik akan penglihatannya yang belum tentu benar itu.

"KYAAA! Mana hantu?" Hinata langsung panik dan refleks memeluk Tamaki di depannya. _Kenapa tidak memelukku saja sih__, _batin Kiba dan Naruto iri bersamaan.

"Telat, Hinata.." kata Naruto_ sweatdrop__._

"Tidak ada hantu kok, Hinata." Kata Tamaki sambil melepas pelukan Hinata.

"Eh.. maaf," ujar Hinata malu.

"Tapi gara-gara itu kita jadi bertemu ya. Kebetulan sekali," celetuk Kiba.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ke mana? Apa sudah sampai di tengah labirin?" ujar Naruto.

"Lihat itu! sepertinya sedikit lagi sampai!" seru Tamaki dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Ada cahaya terang terlihat menjalar keluar seperti lidah api dari suatu tempat yang tertutup potongan dinding-dinding labirin yang membentuk jalan.

Mereka berempat langsung bersemangat lari. Sudah tidak tahan berada di sini dan tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat meraih tujuan akhir mereka. Mereka lelah, juga khawatir dengan teman-teman lainnya.

Dan.. di sini lah mereka. Cengiran lebar maupun tipis, bagi sebagian orang terpampang di wajah. Cahaya-cahaya lilin yang klasik nan mewah menghiasi ruangan eksotis itu.

Hinata, Tamaki, Naruto dan Kiba sampai di pusat labirin yang sesuai dengan perkiraan mereka. Seperti mimpi. Teman-temannya pun berangsur-angsur datang tidak lama setelah mereka. Senyum kelegaan dan senang terpancar dari wajah tim Sharingan saat mereka berkumpul kembali.

Sebuah tangga spiral yang ber-cat emas kini nyata di depan mereka. Seakan-akan menghipnotis mereka untuk naik keatas dan membuka pintu kayu di langit-langit labirin, dan melihat apa yang ada disana.

Yakin dengan pemikiran mereka bahwa tujuan akhir mereka semakin dekat, mereka pun naik ke tangga itu dan membuka pintunya perlahan.

Dan betapa senangnya Hinata, cahaya mentari sudah mendekati matanya lagi setelah sebelumnya gelap yang didapat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan sinar terang di gurun ini. Tunggu, bukan gurun lagi sepertinya, tapi hutan!

Ya, hutan. Atau oasis? Mereka tidak peduli apa namanya. Yang mereka tahu, Pohon-pohon tumbuh menghijau di sini juga sungai biru mengkilap jernih mengalir deras menambah sejuk suasana. Mereka sangat bersyukur saat ini karena kejamnya gurun sudah tak ada lagi.

Mereka saling bertatapan senang dan melirik-lirik sungai tanda ingin segera menceburkan diri beramai-ramai kesana.

Hampir saja Sakura dan para gadis lainnya tancap gas berlari ke sungai, Hinata mencegahnya cepat.

"T-tunggu Sakura-chan! Teman-teman, lihat itu!" seru Hinata sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke suatu tempat di pinggir sungai itu. Mereka semua memperhatikan Hinata heran. Pasalnya mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa selain sebuah pohon oak besar di pinggir sungai itu.

"Bagus Hinata. Sepertinya kalian lupa tujuan utama kita," ujar Sasuke pada Hinata dan tim Sharingan. Ia pun melenggang pergi dari tempatnya mengikuti Hinata yang hampir sampai. Shikamaru pun mengikuti disusul yang lain yang sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu.

Setelah semua sampai, Hinata tersenyum bangga akan hasil temuannya. Semua anggota tim Sharingan berbinar melihat temuan Hinata.

"H-hebat sekali, Hinata!" ujar Sakura senang.

Mereka pun menyentuh hasil temuan mereka yang sangat membuat hati mereka senang itu. Sesuatu yang menakjubkan, seperti mimpi..

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Apakah benda itu? Dan apa isinya? Mengapa membuat tim Sharingan senang? Tunggu di chapter depan!

Btw, Reader-reader dulu mana suaranya ya? Apa kalian gak tau kalo One Octave pindah ke sini? munya kan bikin ini buat kalian =(

review reply corner:

**Hqhqhq**

Ciyee.. saya juga seneng di review terus wkwk.

Sayang sekali sepertinya cuma di bagian ini saja sci/fi nya wkwk. Sip semangat selalu! Makasih banyak yaa!

**DrunKenMist99**

Wah jangan pusing hehehe ok ini lanjutannya btw thanks reviewnya yaa!

**diva hime-chan **

ini sudah lanjut. silakan lanjut baca dan review hehe

sekian dari munya. chapter 5 on prgress. semoga bisa cepet update yaa. Kritik/saran/review tetap ditunggu ya!

Salam

Munya


End file.
